The Gangs Battle
by MelodyRinn
Summary: Aisha's life is nothin but her passion for magic, which had turn her into a complete different person. As the daughter of a gang leader, she was force to follow her mom's footstep. She found herself trap in a tight situation and fell in love with a redhead who supposingly her enemy. Knowin there will b a battle, will she able to stop it before both side illuminate each other out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Endless world

* * *

Haihai~ new story. Gangsters and violence! They are so not my thing... well anyway. His story is 'kind of'... er... yea... kind of... and *ahem* pervert. So yea... and I am so not good at introduction XD. Still the same pairs! Aisha and Elsword and you'll figure out the rest.

* * *

Now on with the story~

Classes:

Elsword - Infinity Sword (19)

Aisha - Elemental Master (17) - could've gone for VP, but... no ty.

Rena - Night Watcher (24)

Raven - Blade Master (26)

Eve - Code Nemesis (24)

Chung - Deadly Chaser (25)

Narrator's POV:

A red, white, and blue sirens of police cars passed by, scanning through the road, expected to catch some punks wandering around. The moonlight brighten the sky as the cloud were trying to took over the darkness.

"Are they gone?" A voice hissed.

"Yea, code's clear," another voice replied.

"That was a close one."

"Ya think?"

"You 2 need to be more careful next time, this isn't just some game, this is serious," a voice said calmly as she emerged from the shadow valley. She wore all purple with a purple and black pointy hat. She had on a black, short skirt and lavender shirt. She wore black gloves and matching boots that reached up to her knees. She held a wand that had an image of a bat. She had black, bat wings on her back and she wore a black glasses. Her cerise pink eyes narrowed as she scanned through the quiet, lonely streets.

Everyone knew better than to go out of their houses after 10 pm. Its when the streets gangs roam around, looking for its targets and ended their life mercilessly. But its been extremely quiet lately, streets were filled with trash but no gangsters, with messes but no bloodshed. Even as a street gangs, they have levels and ranked. Everyone were fighting over being number one, but its not possible. She shook her head slightly before turning around, only to find her 2 companions had collapsed on the floor, with blood spilled out from their stomachs.

"Tch, how pathetic," a man dressed in red uniform smirked slightly before he wiped away the blood from his sword with his hand.

"We meet again," she said calmly as a black and white bat appeared from behind. "Eden."

"Speka."

"Stay back Angkor," she commended her bat as it was about to charge. Angkor grunted silently but obediently flew back a few inch.

"Nice weather we have here," he said as he moved between the 2 collapsed teenage girls. "Too bad these 2 wont be able to enjoy it." Then the sword was brought down on one of the girl's chest, causing more blood to shed. He pulled it out before the poor girl coughed out a bit of blood. Speka flinched slightly.

"Go away Eden, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Why not? A battle would be nice." Before she could say anything, a figure appeared from the shadow.

"Come on, hurry up Eden," A boy dressed in black and red appeared. The boy had some black part near his left ear on his spiky, messy, red hair. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with black, long gloves that reached up nearly to his shoulder. He wore a white belt with sharp, huge, red and white spiky metal that reached down nearly to his ankles. He wore black armor pants with black and red shoes. He weight 2 swords, one was red and black and the other one was red with white outline.

"Ugh, you always ruin my fun, Elsword," the man groaned before turning back to Speka. "And we'll finish this later, my lady." He bowed down slightly before retreating back into the shadow.

The boy just simply sighed. "Get lost," he said to her before turning back and followed Eden.

Speka watched them disappeared before teleported the 2 fallen girls back to the secret underground lair.

As I mentioned before, no one could ever get first place in ranking, why? Because of there was a group that always better than any other gangs. No one ever wanted to get in a fight with them, no, not with the bloody murderers. They roamed around and kill people without any mercy. Not a lot of people escape from them once you're their target. No one can ever predict when they're coming or what their plans is. They crept in the shadow and kill their targets before they could know it.

They are unpredictable. Unstoppable. They are the Faceless Assassinations.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

New Story! Finish chp 1. And also, I'm still working on the other one, the Royal Palace, want to finish it. But ill be working on 2 stories at once :3

err... feeling this chapter is little lacky somehow... just comments/pm if this chp is a lil weird o.o


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Newbie

Narrator's POV:

"Aisha! Rise and shine~" a voice of a 38 years old lady was heard as she pulled the bedsheet off of an amethyst, purple head. "Up up up!" The lady exclaimed loudly as she clapped her hands together 3 times.

The girl lazily sat up. When she had sat up straight, she groaned and fell back down as she said, "and down down down." The lady frowned before moving toward her. In one swift motion, she had the girl pinned down on the floor with her knee on her chest.

"M-mom!" The girl complained as she struggled to stood up.

"Up! Now."

"I will, if you would get off of me!" The lady slowly stood up, taking her time.

"You're 17, you need to learn how to get up on time," the lady said as she neatly made the lavender bed as her daughter moved to the bathroom. "And beside, today, you're joining the gang."

The girl stopped what she did and poked her head out. "I thought the minimum age is 20."

"You're my daughter, you can join anytime." The girl bit her bottom lip slightly before closed the door and went to took a shower. "Go down when you're ready, Aisha!" Her mom called out through the loudly sounds of water running.

"Got it!" Aisha shouted back.

She stepped into the shower and let the water ran down. She sighed,_ why do I have to do this? She just always have to get me involve in these things._ After a while, she turned off the water and walked out with a purple tower wrapped around her. She changed into her usual outfit after she blow dried her hair.

Aisha's POV:

I was wearing a white cloak that reached down to my knees with pink outlines. I had a pink bow with a golden thingy in the middle. I had on a purple... turtleneck was it? My shirt was dark brown-purple with pink outlines. My purple skirt was short and spread out with pink outlines. I had on black tights that reached up to my thigh with white outlines and I wore white boots that reached up to my ankles. My tights had a white cross right on top of my knees and I wore brown gloves. I held a white staff had a white cross inside the circle that was right below the big golden cross. There was a golden ring right below it and it had 2 white wings on each side. On top of each wings were some gold metal.

"..." was all Speka could managed as she saw me.

"What?" I asked irritatedly, knowing what she was gonna ask.

"Can't you wear something appropriate for gangsters?"

"No."

"Well that was nice."

"Mom, there's no rules that said that I need to wear emo stuff."

She simply shrugged and continued to made breakfast. "Hurry up and eat, we have 30 more mins before we have to go," she said as set down a plate of bacon, eggs, and rice, which I hurried gulped down all of it. Speka changed into her outfit and walked/teleported there.

Speka was a witch, she used dark magic spell and her most precious companion was a bat, Angkor. He was a bat summoned from the darkness. Due to love and affection for darkness, she had earned herself a title as Shadow Witch. She had been a gang leader ever since she was 21. She had been in one of those loser gang, a gang that I would soon be joining, the Hell Fire. Since the old leader was pathetic, she killed him and took position as a leader, from then on, she tried her best to brought our gang up to the top. Which you could've guess, the Hell Fire were now a 2nd place rank, right under the Faceless Assassins, the most dangerous gang ever. As for me, my mom didn't really expected for me to turned out this way. She forced me to study dark magic like her, but instead, I turned into a mage who can control the 4 elements, earning myself a title Elemental Master. She was very disappointed at first, but she got use to it.

No one here is normal, they either got some kind of magical spells or techniques to kept them alive. Most of the police are swordman... I know right, sucks huh? Well anywho, there were still a lot of people who don't want to join a gang. They might as well either leave or just defense themselves. People were walking on the streets casually, unaware of when they would be target. Suddenly someone bumped into me, I staggered back.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you alright?" An elf smiled cheerfully at me. She wore a pink skirt and looked about 25. I just nodded before she walked away.

I studied Speka's face as I followed her behind. Even though she was 38, she looked liked teenager. She turned around the corner as I followed her into a dark valley. She led me around a couple more corners that I lost tracks after a while. She came to a stop before opened up a round lid from the ground and climbed down the manhole. She led me around and came to stop at a huge door. She knock 3 times; 2 fast, 1 slow, a person opened up a small hole to looked through before closing it and opened the door.

"Greeting mistress," a boy nodded to her as she walked in.

"Morning," she said shortly as she walked past. I hurried after her into a huge room. The room contained more than 100 people as they all looked up when she walked in. She ignored all of the glance as she walked up to her throne. She glanced down at all of them, waiting for them to be silence before speaking.

"A new member would be joining us today, she's my daughter, Aisha." I could felt all eyes were on me as I tried to retain my calmness. "Treat her nicely."

"A rookie huh?" A voice sounded from the crowd as a black hair boy walked out. He wore a shirt that leave his stomach expose and white pant. _A Rune Slayer_, I thought as he approached me. His hand reached out, lifting my chin up as he studied me.

"Leo, lay off my daughter," Speka said as she simply sigh.

His hand slowly traveled down from my neck as I frowned and brought up my leg. I swiftly brought it up between his leg as he fell down, hugging where I had hit him. I kicked him away before murmuring, "stupid pervert."

Laughter was heard throughout the crowd while some cheers. Speka smiled. "Alright, back to your training." She walked down from her throne and walked toward me. "Alright, rule number one. Stay away from that guy. Rule number two, don't ever go out alone. Number 3, stick with the group. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good," then she waved over an elf. "Rena, show her around for me please." And with that, she walked off.

* * *

The next chapter is coming sooon~

Ohhh its coast clear? O.o thought its code's clear XD

Eh... these first couple of chps kinda boring, it would get better later on :) *cough* hopefully.

aisha was suppose to b a void princess, but instead, she turned into a EM. :3 having a mom as a demon queen doesnt mean she have to b the same as her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Encounter

Aisha's POV:

The girl stood in front of me had long, blond hair. There were black armor on her shoulder with white feathers sticking out on both side. On her left side, she wore black glove that reached above her elbow as she held a green and black bow with white feathers at the handle. She wore green shirt with brown leather that stopped right above her stomach. She wore a short green skirt with an orange jewel in the middle, connected by a piece of leaf-like cloth. She had on a black cape and black boot that reached up to her thigh. A long sword was trapped by her side.

"Hi, I'm Rena," she said as she held out a hand with a small smile.

* * *

PS: she can smile in here, not always frowning.

* * *

"I'm Aisha," I said with my hand outstretch. She shook it lightly before showing me around.

The training room was in another huge room that contained dangerous weapons and it contain a lot of advance technologies that help made your training easier. There was a place for you to go to battle with other people in another room. There we're kitchens and living rooms and TV and many other rooms. I spend the rest of the time with Rena meeting new people. Also, I got a new symbol... On my arm. The gang members were recognized by a fire symbol with a circle around it.

"You wanna go patrol today?" Rena asked.

"Patrol? Sure."

"Alright, come on, it's about time to pick the people for patrolling," she said before dragging me to the gathering place.

"Alright, who would be patrolling today?" A man with white hair with red and white clothes on asked. He had two swords on his back and a guitar in his hand. A few hands shot up, including mine and Rena's. "Alright, Eve, Rena, and Aisha one group, you'll be patrolling near the outside area."

Rena and I walked out of the group as he continued to picked other group. A girl with white, layers hair walked toward us. The blue gem was visible on her forehead. She had on a black dress that reached down to her thigh that had some white and pink on it. She wore matching boot that reached up to her thigh with streaks of pink. She had on black, long gloves that reached up to her arm and stopped right above her fingers. She had on thin, golden bracelets with a white jewelry a black, huge, metal thing wrapped around her waists. Some kinds of black contraption was trapped onto her back. Her cloth had on 1 single white flower with 2 white, long strings connected to it on the left side near her neck. One of her drone was white while the other was black.

"Eve, Aisha," Rena said shortly as she looked at us both. We simply nodded without saying anything and left the lair. _Time passes by so fast..._ I thought as the sky was covered by the dark cloud. _It's been 9 hours already._

Narrator's POV:

"So this the daughter of the legendary Speka witch huh," a figure said as he smirked slightly.

"Elsword, don't tell me you're going to kill her," a guy dressed in white armors with blond hair said.

"Oh relax Chung, I won't," Elsword said, "ish..."

"Come on, we has a job to do," another guy appeared from the shadow. He wore a white jacket with a sword trapped by his side.

"Alright, coming Raven," the redheaded said as he stood up and vanish away with the 2.

* * *

"This, is boring," Elsword whined as he wiped the blood of from his blade.

"Stop complaining already, a job is a job," Chung rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, mission accomplish, can I go now?"

"Yes, just be back safely kiddo," Raven said jokingly before he cut off the victum's head.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Elsword narrowed his eyes at him before disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Alright Aisha!" Rena exclaimed as she landed. "If something happen, just click this button on your bracelet," she said as she handed the purple girl a white bracelet with a small, red jewelry.

"Got it."

"Now we need to separate and makes sure everything is in place, can you do it?" Rena asked, worry for her safety.

"I can handle this, don't worry."

"Alright, just remember the emergency button, and stay away from the Faceless Assassins." Aisha nodded as the other 2 jumped away.

She put on the bracelet and teleported up to the roof. Her amethyst eyes scanned through the while area. Thinking everything was in place, she turned around, only to meet a pair of red, crimson eyes. She shrieked a little before teleported away.

Elsword's POV:

_Hm... Isn't it always fun to toy with your target?_ I thought silently as the purple head jumped away. She summoned her staff as she took her position. _A mage huh? As expected,_ I thought before walked toward her. Her eyes widen a little as her eyes landed on my neck. Probably the Faceless Assassins symbol I got when I joined the gang. It was an image of a skull, behind it was 2 long swords, coming across each other.

"So you're Speka's pet huh?" I smirked slightly at her. _Looked so pathetic._

"So what? And I see that you're one of the Faceless Assassins' punks." _Hm... Not a lot of people would dare to talk back to me, or any other FA members like that._

"Well say, but let see if you could handle this," I Said before dashed toward her. She jumped away in time. I heard 2 words coming from her before I froze where I was. _Ugh, Binding Circle_, I thought bitterly.

"Meteor Shower!"

I fell down as the meteors hit me. My skins burned as she jumped away. _Seem like I underestimated her..._ I thought as a smile crept on my face.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

ugh i hate peppers T.T

no i like void princess, its just that i dont think an evil aisha would be good for this story... so yea, i want to make it so that its not too much emo. if u read the class, then u would know that elsword is IS XD not RS. :P

Right. normal moms wouldnt want their child in a gank with a bunch of murderers X3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mercy?

Narrator's POV:

"Sword Fall!"

Elsword said before summoning 4 Cornwells and slammed then into the ground. He dashed toward her but she had quickly recovered. "Cyclone!" Aisha said as she created a small tornado, sucking him in. She dashed toward him, did an uppercut and teleported toward him and made a fiery explosion beneath her. She sent out 2 fireballs before created sent out a wave of wind and strike him 3 times with lightning. She dashed toward him, did an uppercut, and created a fiery explosion before he could landed. She used Lightning Strike as part of her combos before sending out 2 fireballs, wave of wind, and 3 lightning strikes. He fell down and backflip away from her. He calmly wiped the blood from the corner of his lip before dashed in.

"Crescent Cut."

He sent out 3 slash and followed by a powerful crescent wave. He waited for her to got up again before jumped up and landed behind her.

"Rage Cutter."

He stabbed his sword into the ground, creating a circle around them and mini Cornwells appeared and erupted. Aisha was lifted in the air and landed hard.

"Lightning Shower!"

Aisha teleported on top of him and casted lightning strikes in midair, stunning her opponent. She landed and casted Lightning Strike before sending out 3 fireballs. Elsword was knocked back as she jumped away. He stood up and jumped toward her, before she could say anything, he created a shield around him, stunning her as it came in contact.

"Sword Shield. Photon Sword."

He slashed at her as another sword was summoned, copying his attacks as he continued to slash at her.

"Mirage String." He said before dashing at her with Cornwell, summoning 3 more Cornwells that appeared and flew in the direction he dashed.

"Maelstrom."

Elsword threw Cornwell at her, erupted in a small localized frenzied storms of Cornwells that drawn in his opponent. Aisha was knocked back. She stood up tiredly, panting. She had many bruises and cuts but she was still up. _I'm surprise she could still managed to stand..._ Elsword thought as he observed her.

"Blaze Step."

She tapped her feet and flame erupted from her feet. Then she dashed at him. He tried to jumped away but she jumped up and smacked her staff at him. Then she created 2 fireballs, followed by a fiery explosion, she repeated that process until she was he was knocked down and her spell ended. She teleported away, and quickly used Mediation. Then she charged at him again. "Meteor Shower!" She jumped up and casted meteors from the sky. She landed and fired 2 fireballs, followed by a wave of wind and 3 lightning strikes. She jumped back. He stood up, staggering before threw out Cornwells toward her. The sword found it's mark and pulled her toward him.

"Harsh Chaser."

With his normal sword, he stabbed it in her stomach as she reached him. She flinched in pain. He pulled the sword out as she fell down. He panted as he looked down at her. He had never fight someone who was this good before, not even Speka. _Such a waste that she have to die... Should've just knock her out,_ he thought before sat down to rest. He watched her pale face as her breathing started turning rough and heavy. He roughly took the staff away from and threw it across the roof. Her hand moved over to her wound as her amethyst eyes landed on the redheaded who had beat her.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me off already," her voice was hoarse as she coughed out blood.

"That wouldn't be fun wouldn't it?" He smirked slightly. "You need to feel the pain." He reached his hand over to wiped off a drop of blood from her cheek. She turned away from his touch and stared at the other side, where her staff was. She slowly lifted her hand up and brought it over to her other hand, reaching over the white bracelet. Seeing what she was doing, he quickly grabbed her wrist and yanked off the bracelet. She turned her head over, her gaze landed on her wrist before on him. She chuckled before yanking her hand away. She sat up with difficulty as her hand clung her stomach. "Where are you going?" Elsword asked as he stood up.

"There's no point staying there if you're not gonna finish me off." She staggered over to her staff slowly.

A hand landed on Elsword's shoulder before he swiftly turned around, alert. He relaxed when it was only his best friend, Chung. His cerulean eyes followed the purple head as he leaning his elbow on Elsword's shoulder.

"You're not gonna kill her?" He asked.

"No."

"This isn't like you at all."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing," Chung shrugged as his gaze was still locked on her.

Aisha coughed out blood as her vision was getting blurry. She fell down, expected to meet the cold, hard ground but someone had caught her. She caught a sign of red hair before fell into a deep sleep. Elsword had swiftly dashed toward her as she collapsed and caught her in time. He laid her down over and pressed on the red button on her white bracelet. He turned around and walked back to Chung, who was unable to hid his grin. He raised an eyebrow at him, "what?"

"Someone is in love~" Chung said jokingly. In one swift motion, Elsword's fist came in contact with his friend's abdomen. Chung staggered back. "Jeez, I was just kidding." Elsword walked past him and jumped down the roof, disappeared from sight. Chung sighed. He looked back at the purple head who was laying on the roof before went after Elsword.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

Hm..one of my friend's idea, she advice me to do this or else im dead... *ahem* so watcha think? good? no? ok...

Oh well gtg study for final exams DX cant wait till this week is over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Thoughts

Narrator's POV:

_Beep beep._

_What...?_ Rena thought as her bracelet started beeping. She flipped out her phone and dialed in the numbers as she ran toward their last meeting point.

"Aisha in trouble," the voice said from the other side.

"Noticed," Rena said before she turned off her phone and jumped on the roof. She swiftly passed from roof to roof and came to a stop when she found a purple girl laying on the roof. She ran over to find that she had a deep sword mark through her stomach. Eve shortly joined her as they helped carry Aisha back.

Aisha's POV:

"Ngh..." a sound escaped from me as my eyes opened up. I looked around to find that I'm in a nurse office. I tried to get up but my stomach shot out pain as I fell back against the soft, white bed. Voices were heard on the other side of the door as I tried to made out what they were saying.

"I told you! She isn't at age yet."

"But if I waited til she's 20, she might be target by some other gangs!"

"But she isn't at age yet, this is not just a simple game teenagers play for fun, this is serious."

Then silence. The silence continued until a voice spoke up.

"I'm the leader of this group, it is MY decision to decide. Not yours." Then the door opened as I stated at her. Noel was standing by the doorway as he looked at me. I returned the stare and he left. Speka slammed the door closed as she me.

"You're ok, sweety?" She smiled as she brushed a strain of hair from my eye. I nodded. "Sorry, I shouldn't have let you get involve in this."

Her whisper was so soft I could barely hear what she was saying. Then a single drop of tear fell down her pale face as she put her head in her hand. I felt sad and helpless as my mom continue to wept.

I know that she had been in a lot of problems lately, despite from gangs and house works, she managed to put out some time to spent with me. Especially right after our dad left us 2 years ago. I still remembered that time. They got in a huge fight before he left. After he was out of her life, I could still hear her lonely cry in the middle of the night.

"Mom..."

"I'm sorry, I just don't what I'd do if you die."

"Mom.."

"And...and all of that, it's too much pressure, it would be like your daddy all over again and-"

"Mom! I'm fine. So stop worrying."

"R-right..." She took in a deep breath before standing up. She landed a kiss on my forehead before walking out. "I'll be back later, don't worry."

Elsword's POV:

"Yo what took you guys so long? Get some sleep," Raven said before he wiped his sword with a white handkerchief.

"Elsword is in love!"

"Chung, I am very close to piercing through you ," I said. Chung could be so annoying sometimes, but I guess that's how you're best friend act.

Raven whistled. "Who are your lady friend?"

"No one," I said as I pushed past them and climbed on my bed.

"Daughter of Speka," Chung answered.

"What?" Raven asked, surprised.

"Chung, I swear, I am going to stab you," I said, irritated.

"Uh... He'll do it for real, better stop there," Raven said as he put his sword back. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Raven went over to opened it.

"Hey there cutie," a voice giggled. I glanced over to see that it was just Chloe, the dark elf. Raven took the sword from her since he had asked Hanna to fixed it. "Need a roommate tonight?"

"Nope," Raven said before slamming the door in her face rudely.

"Seriously, that girl flirts with every guy," Chung said as he sat down on the chair.

"That's why I don't like dark elf," Raven replied.

"Good for you," I said.

"Shit, man," Raven cursed silently as the blade suddenly broke in half.

"Hah, guess she jinxed it."

Raven sighed, "I'll be at Hanna's shop if you need me."

I laid there with my eyes glued to the ceiling. _Wonder how she's doing..._

Narrator's POV:

_Knock knock._

The door opened slightly before a head poke in.

"Hey Aisha," Rena walked in with Eve followed closely behind. Then the door cracked open a little wider, revealing a girl dressed in black. She had black, straight hair reached down nearly to her ankles, apart of her top hair was tied back into a small pony tail with a pin with a white, nine-tail fox wrapped around an orb. She wore white shirt, connected by an orange skirt. On her left waist, a golden symbol was attach above her waist. She had orange boot that reached up to her thigh with white string tied into a bow on the side of her knees. She had white fabric wrapped around her arm and black, leather gloves that leave her fingers exposed wrapped around her arm with golden string on her wrists. She held a red spear with golden designs and sharp, silver blades.

Rena set down a cup of warm milk on the table as she flopped down on the bed. "How's your wound?"

"It's healing."

"Great. I thought your mom are gonna murder me if you die."

"That's nice," Aisha said jokingly.

"Oh right, this is Ara."

"Hi," Aisha smiled.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Well, better get some sleep, I'm exhausted!" Rena said before she stretched and a yawn escape from her. "You should get some sleep too Aisha."

Aisha nodded as she dragged Eve and Ara out of the room and shut the slot behind them.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

I update fast cause sometimes i write 2-3 chps in 1 hr XD and class was so boring i have to daydream to kept me awake.

The bracelet were just...a device that eve made. it tell the other that ur in danger if u press the button. something i made up XP

GL to ppl who have final this week~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Day Off

Aisha's POV:

I woke up as the light shone through the window. I squinted as I glanced around. It took me while to realized how I got here. I sat up, the pain shot through my body but I ignored it. I changed the red stain bandage wrapped around my stomach and wore my usual outfit. I stepped out and walked toward the living room where most people gather in the morning.

"Morning!" Rena said as she saw me. She waved me over to the couch. "Here, eat something." She handed me a plate of sandwich. I accepted it and started feeding myself on it. The place was crowded and lousy. Most teenagers here were runaway, so they stay here as their home. Rena scooted over as I flopped down.

"Hey honey," Leo said as he got up to me, "heard you got injure yesterday, why didn't you call me? I could make you feel all better." Then he flashed me a grin.

"Leo, go away. She's 6 years younger than you," Rena said as she sighed.

"When it come to love, age doesn't matter," he said, but he turned around and walked to his group of friends.

"Don't mind him, he's a pedo. But he actually have a nice side once you get to know him," Rena assured me.

"Sure he does..." I said uncertainly.

_"This morning we had found a girl laid dead in her room. She was beheaded and her arms and legs laid separately from her body. Some other officers had found her head hanging on the bathroom wall. Next to it were a sign of a skull with 2 sword coming across each other, written in blood. This show that it was made by the Faceless Assassins. Her name is Lily Cortez, 24 years old. She's the 7th elf who had been target this past 2 weeks,"_ the report announced as a picture of the victim popped up.

_She was the elf I met yesterday..._ I thought as they showed the wall where the words was painted in blood. Next to me, I could felt Rena was shaken up by the news. Other people had also noticed it too. Kate came over and hugged her as she dropped the plate and tears ran down her pale skin. I bit my lips as my gaze went back to the screen, not wanting to get involve in this.

Elsword's POV:

"Once again, you guys did a great job," Eden said as he nodded toward the TV. They were showing the girl we killed last night. "You guys always bring back progress, unlike some idiots we have in this gang. As a reward, take a day off."

"Great, we really need a free day," Raven groaned as he chew on his cookie.

"Well off you go, I need to get back on my works," he said as he waved us away.

"I'll be at the park if you need me," I said as I got dressed in a red jacket with white T-shirt and black, baggy jeans. I walked out on the street as a glances were heading in my direction. They must've known I'm one of the FA members. I noticed one of them had taken out and dialed in something. _Calling a police won't help, I'm not that easy to catch,_ I thought as I headed toward the park. I jumped up on the tree and made myself comfortable.

Aisha's POV:

"Come on Rena, we're going out!" I said as I dragged Rena to my mom's office.

"Huh? What for?" She asked, clearly confused.

"For shopping of course."

"Eh!?"

I opened the door to find my mom was reading a dark magic spell book. She looked up as I enter. "Mom may we go shopping? Please pretty please with cherry on top?"

"Shopping?" She raised an eyebrow at me as she put down her book. I made eyes contact to show her that it was about Rena. I didn't actually care about shopping, I only want to made Rena forget about the news. Understand my intention, she smiled brightly and nodded. "Just don't get kill," she said as she handed me 2 $50 bills.

"We won't. Cya at dinner!" I said before dragging Rena outside.

"It's been a long since I had went shopping.." Rena said as we headed toward the mall.

"Really? Well today is your lucky day. Just have fun!" She nodded with a smile.

"Rena!" A voice sounded behind us as we looked back. I saw a girl wearing green, blond, short hair and had a pair of elf ears running toward us.

"Lime!" Rena exclaimed as they embraced each other. "It's good to see you again."

"I could say the same to you too."

"Aisha, this is Lime, a member of Hell Fire. She has a normal teenage life, just the fact that she kill people, but not that much. And Lime, this is Aisha, Speka's daughter."

"Speka's daughter? Oh my goodness! say hi to Speka for me. And nice to meet you Aisha!" She exclaimed as she hugged me tightly. I smiled shyly before she pat my head and turned back to Rena. "I'm going to the work, mind helping me today? Boss is sick."

Rena glanced at me uncertainly and was about spoke up until I interrupted her. "She don't mind, I was just about to headed to the park for some alone time."

"But-"

"Oh we, cya, have fun~" before Rena could object, I dashed away. I came to a stop at the park. _Well... At least the works would get her distracted,_ I thought. _Though why would they target the elf... Unless.. They want to destroy the whole race?_

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

uh... get ready for the next chapter... its gonna b reallly... something X3 im not even sure if rosie said she like it lol.

Omg i cant believe i barely pass the final exams DX wat an awful week! *sob*

Ara is awesome. though i would also refer little devil too.

AND YEP! 2 WEEKS OF PLAYING ELSWORD

MiyuMelody: *hug* omg u poor thing T.T i wish aisha could appear and destroy the whole school. oh wait, she can! :D

Aisha: Meteor Strike! *sending meteors down toward the school*

There! u have 2 weeks off school before they rebuild it :D *hug*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Er... Knight in Shining Armor

* * *

PS: this chapter is not wat u guys expected... i did mentioned its pervert right? should rate this T+ but cant find it anywhere...

im scared to post this chapter at first... but i guess i cant continue without posting this...

* * *

Aisha's POV:

_Wonder what I should do..._ I thought as I walked around. There isn't many people here today, they were either at work or at school. _Maybe I should practice my magic..._ I walked around, looking for a bench to sit on. Suddenly, I noticed 3 guys was walking toward me. I glared at them suspiciously before summoning my staff. I walked toward the bench until one of them got in my way. I noticed a snake symbol on his neck, immediately, my eyes widen. Members who had snakes symbols were recognize as the Reckless, one of the most violence gang. They raped girls and uh...well the rest you could guess. I took a step back and gripped my staff tightly with my right hand. Suddenly another hand reached out and grabbed my wrists. He twisted my right wrist as I let out a scream and dropped the staff. Someone kicked me in the abdomen as I fell back. One of them grabbed both of my wrists and pinned it on the grass above my head. "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed as I tried to kicked them away, but one of them got hold of my legs and pinned them down. I struggled but their grasps were too strong. I continued to scream until the one who got hold of my hands put his other hand to my mouth to block the scream. The third one violently yanked my white cloak back as his hand reached over to my shirt. Helpless, I continued do struggle.

Elsword's POV:

I yawned as I opened my eyes, the sun was still high up in the sky as I observed my surrounding boringly. Suddenly a scream echoed through the park. I sat up swiftly and listened to where it had come from. Another scream was heard as I jumped down from the tree and ran toward the source. I came to a stop when I saw 3 guys pinning down a girl. I recognized them as members of the Reckless. _Damn, I seriously hate these fuckers,_ I thought as I dashed toward them.

"Maelstrom Rage!"

I said before I threw Cornwell forward and it erupted in a small localized frenzied storms of Cornwells that drawned in the 3. After the spell was over, the 3 was knocked backwards. They quickly stood up and took out their swords. One pair of eyes widen as it showed recognition.

"Shit, back off. He's part of the Faceless Assassins," he warned the other 2. They quickly turned around and ran. But I jumped in front of them, blocking their way.

"Where do you think you're going?" I smirked as my eyes scanned through there faces. Fear. The only thing that show was fear. The most enjoyable thing I love to see before they die. Fear. "No targets ever get away from me," I said before I brought up my sword. The 3 charged at me, but I simply chuckled before jumped behind one of them. I cut his head off as it rolled on the floor. Then I quickly dashed toward the next one and sliced him across the throat, his head fell down and landed next to his companion's. I looked at the last guy. He looked down at the 2 heads, eyes widen before turned around and ran.

"Harsh Chaser."

I threw Cornwell at him, the sword pierced through his chest as it pulled him toward me. I brought up my sword and cut off the last head. His body fell on the ground and went limb. I unsummoned Cornwell before turned back at the girl. It took me a while to recognized who she was. The girl from last time, Speka's daughter.

She had sat up with her cloak on as she clung on her chest tightly, wrinkling her cloak. Her hair was all messed up as it covered her face. Her gaze was fixed on something in the grass as I walked over. I took off my jacket and put it over her. She glanced up, looking at me through the curtain of hair with those amethyst eyes that filled with fear. She grabbed the jacket and pulled if closer, as if trying to covered herself with it. I walked over to picked up her staff and crouched down in front of her, putting her staff next to her. Her bangs overshadowed her eyes as a single drop of tear fell down on her purple skirt. I bit my bottom lips harshly as more dropped down, her silence cry soon turned into a sob. Without having control of my own body, I moved in closer and hugged her. Her body was shaken at my touch but it soon quiet down, and so was her cry. I rested my chin on top of her head as her head leaned against my chest.

_Why am I doing this?_ I thought as I tightened my grip. I_...had never feel this way before... Or act like this before, so why now?_

Aisha's POV:

I was scared. Really... scared. I didn't thought I would made it, if it wasn't for him... Elsword.

* * *

PS: that part sound weird o.o but oh well...

* * *

I stared in terror as he cut the heads off of the 3 bodies. _Was he this violence the last time I battled him?_ I thought as I stared at the scene in front of me. But the previous event distracted me from Elsword's violence. The previous event was like a recorder, it kept playing again and again in my memories. Suddenly something warm wrapped around my body, I looked up to find Elsword had taken off his jacket and put it over me._ Was he always this... Nice?_ Then the thoughts disappeared and was replace by the previous memories again. _I don't want to remember anything... I don't want to. I want to forget. But I can't._ A single tears dropped down and damp my purple skirt as I closed my eyes tightly. Half wanting to spilled everything out, half wanting to kept it inside me. Soon, more and more droplets of tears fell down. Unable to kept them inside me, I finally gave up and spilled out every single tears I could managed to shed.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

...*no commends*

This is way out of ur expectation isnt it? ._.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meeting

Aisha's POV:

_His heartbeats is so fast..._ I thought as the sounds of beats was played and replayed again. I had stopped crying, guess I have nothing left to shed.

Elsword's POV:

After a while, her breathing became even. I nudged her a little, only to found out she had fallen asleep. _Nice way to spent my free day, babysitting,_ I thought before sighing. I slipped my hands under her and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. I went back to the tree and set her down, unsure of what to do next. If I leave her like this, other fuckers might come again, I thought as I scratched my head in frustration. Finally, I decided to sat down next to her and hugged her close._Dammit Elsword.._

Narrator's POV:

Meanwhile, not far away from there~

"Where did Elsword said he would be again?" Chung asked as he looked around.

"At the part dude, fucking listen the next time," Raven mumbled bitterly.

"Jeez calm,down, and I d-" his voice stopped as Raven suddenly pulled him down and dragged him toward a nearby bush.

"Holy. Shit." Raven murmured as he looked at something in a distance. "Dude you were right," he said as he pointed at something in front of him.

Chung followed the direction he was pointing, be immediate jumped up, followed closely by a nearly-screaming "What!?"

Raven quickly pulled him down before Elsword could noticed and punched Chung in the face. "Idiot. Quiet it down," Raven hissed.

"Well sorry it just shocked me!" Chung whispered harshly.

"Just keep your dumbass self to yourself then!" Raven hissed before looking back, only to find the purple girl. "Shit... Where is he?"

"Ahem..." A voice said behind them, making them both jumped and looked around. A redheaded was standing with his arms crossed on his chest. "Explain why you guys are stalking me?"

"We're not stalking, we're happen to past by and tripped and fell down," Raven lied, which failed horribly.

"*Cough* Learn how to lie Raven*Cough*," Chung mumbled quietly as he looked away, avoiding Raven's threatening gaze. Elsword simply chuckled.

* * *

PS: this is not the how i wanted it to be. but just use ur imagination :D

* * *

"Well anyway, Elsword you know what's the consequences is if you hang out with Speka's daughter, right?"

Elsword nodded. "But I'm not hanging out with her, she was raped by the Reckless, so I simply chopped their head off," he said as he pointed toward a pile of bodies where their heads laid separately.

"You're sitting there... Hugging her," Raven said with an eyebrow raised.

"Touche," Elsword shrugged before heading back to the purple head.

"Elsword, you need to stay away from her. Remember last time? You don't want that do you?" Raven reasoned as he followed Elsword. He remembered it.

He remembered it as clear as day. They all do. It was 2 years ago, one of our member fell in love with another gang leader's son. She was really nice and brave. She was a really good friend of theirs.

* * *

_Actually, them 3 were the only one she can trust after her parent died. She was actually Elsword's first love. She sneaked out every night to meet up with her boyfriend from another gang. One day, Eden know about it. He told her to kill him or he'll do it by himself. She had no choice but to obeyed him, consider he was her leader. She had killed him right on top of a cliff. The 3 had saw it. The knife went through him. Tears continuously fell down her pretty face as she noticed the 3 had been watching her. She have them a small smile before gently pushed her boyfriend down, she turned around, waved at us. _

_"Farewell, thank you for everything." _

_Those were the her last words until she turned around and let herself fell forward, down the cliff. Elsword had tried to save her but he was too late. He watched her body disappeared under the waves and never forgive himself for not helping her._

* * *

That memories still haunted the 3 then.

"Elsword. You need to stop meeting her." Raven said as he gripped Elsword's shoulder tightly.

"Raven, I know what I'm doing," he said as he brushed Raven's hand off. Raven stood there as he bit on his bottom lip, unsure of what to do as Elsword walked toward the purple head. To save his friend from having to meet the same fate, he decided to do one thing that he know Elsword wouldn't like it. But like it or not, he can't let it happen. He turned around and walked off in the opposite direction. Chung, looking confuse, not sure where he should go. Finally he decided to walked toward Elsword and hanged out there until dawn arrive.

Raven's POV:

_Really should've gotten a break somewhere in Hawaii,_ I thought as I walked into a restaurant. I ordered a cup of coffee and waited. I looked around to find that most here were in a gang. Then I noticed a blond girl with a mark of fire on her arm. _Hell Fire..._ I thought as I observed her. Usually I would kill her, but I'm on a break today.

My gaze locked in her as she walked around, taking orders and delivered food to other tables. She cheerfully get order from one of the table until she brushed away her hair and put it behind her ears. _Elf,_ I thought. Elf are the main target for us. I don't know why, but Eden had ordered for us to kill all of the elf.

My hand gripped tightly on my blade, but then I loosen it._ Today is a free day,_ I reminded myself. No killing, and beside, killing only suppose to occur at night. During the day, gangs hanged around. I looked around again as a waitress accidentally tripped. In one swift motion, the elf grabbed the waitress's collar and pulled her up, stopping her from falling. She kicked up the tray and grabbed it as her other hand swiftly stopped the glass from spilling and dishes to fall. I was surprise to see that she had managed to get everything back on the tray. _She's more interesting then I thought..._ I thought as she happily smiled and handed the waitress the tray back. Then she walked away and get the next order.

I watched her as 2 guys approached her. _Why are there so many people in that fucking Reckless gang?_ I thought grumpily as I tighten my gripped on my blade again. Her smiled soon turned into a frowned as she took out her blade. _Is that the Blade of Erendil?_ I wondered as I studied the blade.

"Fatality!"

She said before she disappeared and appeared on the other side in a crouching position. She stood up and put her blade back as the 2 guys suddenly collapsed on the floor, blood spilled out from their wound as they struggled to stood up. I realized that she had just sliced through them. _Such speed,_ I thought as I stared in amaze, _even I can't see it._

"Lucky for you boys, it's only did weak damage," her happy smile was back as the 2 guys ran out of the restaurant. Then she turned around and get back on her works. _Guess not all elf are weak,_ I thought as I dragged my hand over to my neck and covered up the symbol. Then she came to my table with a big glass of coffee and a small glass in the other hand.

"Morning, busy day huh?" She smiled as she poured the coffee out.

"Sure is," I replied.

"A day off from gang is a nice way to spent your Saturday."

"Indeed."

"What gang are you in?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious," she shrugged.

"One of the most dangerous gang."

"Everyone says that," she chuckled.

"So what it is?" He don't want her to know his true identity, Faceless Assassins and Hell Fire were known for enemies years after years.

"...I'm from... The Phoenix Labyrinth, I see you have the Blade of Erendil."

"Phoenix Labyrinth? That's the most friendly gang I've met so far," she smiled. "And you noticed? Not a lot of people recognize these."

"They're rare."

"Yep. What's your name?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Only 2."

"What's your then?"

"I asked you first."

"Doesn't mean I have to answer it."

"Well play, mine is Rena."

"Raven."

"Raven? Like a bird?"

"Yea."

"That's nice, I like ravens, they are useful to elf."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, they can-"

"Rena!" A voice called out as she looked back.

"Coming Lime," she replied before turning back to me. "It's nice meeting you Raven, I'll see you later~" I nodded before she walked toward the other elf to get the food. _It's rare to meet these kinds of elf..._ I thought as my lips curved into a small grin.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

I wanna speed up this story since i dont feel like writing up to 50 chapters XD

Guesss i am unpredictable.. sometimes :3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Surprise Attack

Narrator's POV:

Night soon arrived as Aisha woke up from her small nap, only to find she was carried by a certain redhead. She shifted around uncomfortably, causing him to looked down. He ignored her and continued to walk straight ahead. Her gaze soon landed on a blond boy. His cerulean eyes studied her as she returned the stare.

After a while, he shifted his gaze back ahead, where a white hair girl had spotted them. She wore all black and white as her 2 drones flew up protectively by her side. She looked at them, calm but threatening, before noticing that he was carrying a purple hair girl in his arm. She glared at them before taking a step forward. He set Aisha down before Eve walked up next to her. Her gaze were still on the 2 enemies as she glared at the redhead. He returned the glare. Aisha, who was feeling slightly uncomfortable, looked up. Her head turned from Elsword to Eve where the staring contest held place.

"A-ahem," she pretended to cough slightly as the glare between the 2 broke apart. He gave her the last threatening glare before turned around and walked away. Chung, who had been observing the white hair girl, continued to stare at her. Feeling the awkward silence, she looked at him and blushed slightly before helping Aisha up and walked back into the dark valley. She glanced back to find he was still watching her before vanished in the dark valley. _Something about that girl that I like..._ Chung thought before turning around and headed back.

"Aisha you're up for tonight patrol," Eve said.

"I am?" Aisha asked. Eve nodded.

"You take the east side, 13th valley, Rena is on the west, just 2 miles away from the 13th valley," Eve said before walked back to her patrol area. Aisha walked to her patrol area, the 13th valley. The night was silent, the only thing that disturbed the night was her footsteps. She looked around and was satisfied when nothing was out of ordinary.

What she didn't know was that around the corner, a shadow hid behind the house's brick. He silently watched her before slowly taking out a long, sharp blade. He swifted pass her, trying to get her off guard. But she felt it. Her instinct warned her due to the change of wind. She silently casted an invisible mana shield around her. He felt her power changed a little, but suspected nothing less of the Hell Fire leader's daughter. He stepped out of the shadow and moved toward her. He brought up his blade and brought it down, aiming for her head. However, just as the blade touched the shield, she immediately somersaulted away. She swiftly turned back around and stared at the one who had attacked her.

"Who are you!?" She demand.

"Tch. You don't need to know," he chuckled before he dashed at her.

"Cut Tendon!"

He slashed at her, aiming for her tendon but she jumped away. She dashed at him, he was ready for her but she ducked behind him and sent out 2 fireballs. She ran at him, did an uppercut and created a fiery explosion below her.

"Chain Lightning."

She said as she sent out lightning from her staff. He fell down as she jumped back. He stood up, a growl came from his throat as he wiped a bit of blood away from his mouth before dashed back in battle.

* * *

"Where's Raven?" Elsword asked as he noticed Raven wasn't there for training. He had never miss a session before.

"...Out.." Chung said hesitatingly before pulled out his Shooter and pulled the trigger at the dummy.

"Out where?" Chung stopped what he was doing for a second before proceed on his training. Raven texted him 2 hours ago to tell him that he would go to and finish off Aisha. Raven want him to keep a secret from Elsword and cover for him. He ignored Elsword's question as his mind wandered off. "Chung, what's going on?" Elsword asked as he noticed his friend's expression.

Since Chung didn't reply, Elsword got impatient and pulled out his sword before charging at Chung. He swiftly jumped away before the blade came in contact with his clothes. He jumped up and shoot out multiple bullets at him. The bullets fell down as it hit the metal. Elsword charged at him. He slashed at him as he used his fun for defense. Elsword used his blade to push the gun away from him before knocked him down.

"Spill it Chung," Elsword said as he pressed the sword's point near his neck.

Chung sighed as he spilled the beans, knowing Elsword gonna find out anyway. "Fine, he went to assassinate Speka's daughter."

"What!? Did he go insane?" Elsword said before he pulled back his sword and headed toward the door. Chung grabbed his wrist before he turned around. He bit his bottom lip slightly before spoke up, "Elsword, you know that Aisha can't replace Ellie, right?"

Elsword stared at him, frowning, "is this what it's all about!?" His voice raised up a bit. "She isn't anything like Ellie, and Raven can't just go murder another leader's daughter."

Chung stared at him like he wasn't the Elsword he knew anymore. "Why not? We do that all the time. Elsword, gimme a reason." Elsword froze as he tried to a find a reason, but there's no counter argument once you're dealing with Chung. He scratched his head in frustration before turned around, violently shook Chung's hand away as he dashed toward the door. Chung stared after him as his friend ran out.

_Elsword... What have gotten into you?_ He thought before returned to his training, ignoring all of the stares other gave him.

* * *

"Hypersonic Stab!" He said as he dashed at her, she tried to jumped away but got caught and fell back as the blade hit her. He dashed toward her, ready to finish her off but she had recovered and used her staff to blocked his attack. He pressed hard on his blade as she fell down on her one knee. Aisha never been a strong athletic, might be good, but not strong.

"Aisha I heard you're-" a voice suddenly stopped as they looked over. Rena quickly pulled out her blade and charged at him, desperate to save her friend. He jumped back and glared at them both before his eyes widen. And so was Rena's.

"Raven?!" Rena exclaimed as she stared at him, surprise.

"Rena he's from the Faceless Assassin," Aisha said as she stood up next to her. Rena's eyes widen in shock before she took out her bow. With a frown, she charged at him.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

Er... couldve post this earlier but fanfic didnt work XD was it just me or...? Oh and im sure u guys would like chapter 11~ cheesy~~

Hm... i only like the 3 main pairing, not the NPCs pairing. i mean, it just seem weird.. (to me) somehow, idk y though. o.o


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Retreat

Rena's POV:

_He... Lied to me? I can't believe I actually believe in such a statement..._ I thought as I dashed at him. Anger boiled inside me as I jumped up and fired two arrows, followed by 3 arrows at different degrees. He jumped back to avoid the arrows but the third one caught him. I ran toward him as I raised up my blade. He jumped up and slashed at me but I side-stepped. He charged toward me as I did the same. Instead of slashing, I waited until he brought down his blade. I tried my best to dodged it and used the blade as a lift before I jumped up. I did a backflip in midair and brought down my sword as I got behind him. Instead of hitting flesh, my sword crashed against another blade.

A redhead had got in front of Raven, or at least that was his name, and blocked the attack. I pushed myself against the sword and do a backflip backward. I landed next to Aisha before glaring at the redhead. His eyes shifted over Aisha before putting them back on Raven. He swiftly turned around as he grabbed tightly on Raven's cloak before vanished in the dark valley. I watched them go as the anger continued to burn inside me.

_But why did I care so much about this? He's an enemy, an enemy who I HAVE to kill. But.. If he really is in Phoenix Labyrinth, I wouldn't have to encounter him..._

Raven's POV:

"Raven, you dumbass," Elsword spatted at me as I put my sword away.

"Elsword, why are you defending her?"

"What do you have against her?"

Now I'm losing my patient, my hand crunched into a fist before landing it on his face. "Elsword, as your friend and your mentor, I advice you to never meet her again."

"You can't tell me what to do. Its my life, my decisions. My mistake, my lessons. Don't interfered in it."

"Damn you hard-headed. Fucking understand the mistake your making. Don't you even know how strict Eden is? One wrong move and you're dead."

"Raven, stop treating me like a kid 'cause I'm not. I'm fucking 19 years old. I could handle things by myself without you and your dumbass self get involve."

"You know what, fine. You're right. This isn't my problem. It's yours. Don't came running back when that little bitch die." And with that, I walked away, leaving the problem for him to solve.

_Speaking of which, why did I even lied to Rena from the first place...? She isn't Seris. Seris is dead. And it's all my fault..._ I thought as I walked down the dark street, the yellow street lights stood lonely in the dull night. No one knew about it. No one. Except for one.

* * *

_"No Raven, please don't." The voice echoed through my head as an image of a blond, beautiful elf flashed through my memories._

* * *

"Argh," I groaned as my head ached in pain.

* * *

_"It's too late Raven. It's either the Faceless Assassins or her." The man said as he put his blade through her chest._

* * *

My knees hit the ground as I held my head in pain.

* * *

_ Her blood splattered on me before she fell dead on the cold, hard stone, her last scream echoed through my mind. _

* * *

"Ugh..." I forced myself to took a deep breath and steadied myself, clearing the memories away. "Those memories.. Tch, still haunted me since."

* * *

PS: er... that part was pretty confusing isnt it? but its his flashback :D

* * *

Rena's POV:

"Rena?" A small voice spoke up, snapping me out of my thoughts as I glanced over.

"Hm?"

"How do you know him?"

"... He's just a customer who went to eat at Lime's restaurant."

"Oh... He seen disappointed when I told you he's from the Faceless Assassins."

"Why? Those fucking punks don't feel any emotion unless they actually feel our pain."

Aisha went silent after that, but after a while, she spoke up. Her voice was soft and low. "But not all of them are like that.." _Not all of them are like that.. Not all._ I thought as we walked back to our lair.

"Did you guys had fun going shopping?" Speka cheerfully asked as she saw us. Aisha raised an eyebrow at me as I shot her an I'll-tell-you-later look.

"Yes we did, though we didn't bought anything." I cheerfully replied. "Oh and we saw Lime, she said hi."

"Oh really? When will she be back?"

"Um... She didn't tell us."

"Well ask her next time. I got a job for her." Speka said before we walked off. I headed toward our room to find Eve was already there.

"When I got back, I just headed to my patrol area, just in case she started asking where you are," I explained as I flopped down next to Eve on the bed. "Speaking of which, WHERE did you go?"

"Uh... I went to the park," her voice was shaken slightly. I raised an eyebrow at Eve but she just shrugged.

"Why were you with them?" Eve spoke up.

"Huh? Oh... nothing," Aisha replied tiredly before stumbled to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. The sounds of water running was heard through the crack before I turned back to Eve.

"Spill the beans."

"I have no idea really, she came back with 2 of the members of the Faceless Assassins. She might fainted or... that's all I got." _Faceless Assassins? Why were they...?_ I thought as my mind drifted away.

Chung's POV:

I was in the bathroom until the door slammed shut. I walked out to find Elsword threw his armors on the chair before landing a punch on the closet door, breaking it in half. I sighed before headed over to get my fixing gears.

"Here we go again. What happened?" I asked as I picked up the wood.

"Don't talk about it," he mumbled silently as he sat on the bed with his head down.

"At least tell me if she's dead?"

"She's safe.."

"..." I stayed quiet for the rest of the time I used to fix the door. "Do you like her?" I spoke up after I had put away my fixing gears.

"Hell n-"

"Tell the truth." I cut him off. Looking at me, he knew I wont get a no for an answer.

After a moment of hesitation, he spoke up. "I'm not sure. It would be like her all over again..." We both went silence then.

After a while, I decided to give him an advice, "It's your decision, you can do whatever you want. But if you cause a problem, you have to fix it. If you need a hand, you know who to ask for."

His crimson eyes looked at me before his lip cracked a smile. "Thanks Chung," he said as he held out his fist. I just nodded and smiled as I held out mine and hit mine against his.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

NOOOOOOOOO A WEEK ABOUT TO PASS! .

Some ppl say poor raven, but i feel poor for rena lol X3

Y they want to eradicate the elf race is a secret~ *wink*


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Unexpectable

Aisha's POV:

I watched as the body in front of me burned to ash. I glanced over to find Rena was scanning through the closets and drawers for any valuable items.

"You're getting good at this," Eve said as she walked up next to me, holding a box of cash.

"Mission accomplish," I said before headed outside, making sure no one notice us. I had put on a cloak instead of my white one. Bright colors might attract too much attention.

"Ready?" Rena whispered. We all nodded before jumped up on the roof. We landed on the ground before walking toward the park. As I looked around, I noticed a dark shadow out of the corner of my eye. As the cloud moved aside, the moonlight revealed a quick sight of red hair. I narrowed my eyes slightly before turned back to the 2.

"Um guys? I'll catch up with you later. Its a good night for a walk." The other nodded casually before walked ahead. I waited until the 2 were out of sight before headed into a nearby valley. I quickly jumped on the roof and hid myself in the shadow. I glanced down to find a redhead was hiding in the corner, looking at the spot where I had once stood. I jumped off the roof and sent a fireball toward him on the way down. In one swift motion, he jumped up, dodging the fireball and landed in a crouch. He stood up as I eyed him cautiously.

"Nice aim," he said.

"Nice dodge," I said before putting my staff away. Knowing him, he wouldn't actually kill me. Surprise, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Guard down already?"

"Only to you." I could see that he was surprise by the comment as he tried to kept his face emotionless.

I noticed a small smirk appeared on his face before he pinned me against the wall by the wrists. A pair of lips pressed against mine as my eyes widen in shock. _Wait, how did he even get here so fast?_ I thought as I struggled slightly. _I thought he was standing 5 ft away..._

I tried to pushed my hands away from his grasp but failed as his grip tighten. He pushed me back harder as his lip opened slightly. His tongue licked my bottom lip before forcefully pushed it inside. My struggling stopped as the kiss got deeper. Eventually I relax and felt myself enjoying it. I did the same for his as his hands reached up and our fingers cling together. He pushed his body closer to mine as I felt the heat between us.

A while later, he pulled away with our hands still glued together after nibbled on my bottom lip. I looked down as my mind tried to recalled what had happened. My body felt weak as he pulled away. I bit my bottom lip over the mark where he had caused. I don't remember when or how he left but he just wasn't there when I glanced up.

Elsword's POV:

I was too, surprise at my action as I pulled away. But no fucking way I regret what I did. The kiss was good. _Should do it more often the next time I saw her..._ I thought as I smiled. I jumped up on the roof after that event, only to find Chung sitting on his Destroyer. A grin was on his face._ This guy is way too sneaky..._ I thought grumpily.

"You're a player Elsword."

"Maybe I am," I grinned.

"So how was it?"

"It was... Good."

"That's great, glad you enjoy that, but I'm not here for that," he said before his face was replaced by a serious expression. "While you we're gone, some of our members had been attack." He stood up from his Destroyer and walked over as he took out a dark piece of fabric. "They expected this was cause by the Hell Fire." The fabric had an image of a fire, surrounded by a circle, painted in white.

I took it as I examinated it. "No way they would do this. Even though they are the second strongest gang, no way they would do this," I stared in disbelief at the dark piece of fabric in my hand.

"I know, but we can't just let our people die. They think they need to do something before more of our members die."

"But beside the mark, they don't have any other proof."

"Exactly. But since the Faceless Assassins don't have much members like some other gangs, Eden had came up with a plan to solve this."

"By?"

Chung bit his lip harshly. His face grown grim. "Declaring a war."

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

Err... too cheesy? too awkward?... i have no idea lol XD too rush?

Oh and yea, this story is basically mainly about Elsword and Aisha :O

Elsword? dishonest? i agree lol. no he cant just blurt it out. even tho his... er... wat was tat word, violence and acting all mighty, nope! he have some pride too ya know XD wait tat response was a lil weird... oh well whos care, i write this at 12 am -.-'

Yea i guess RS fits the role of dark hero.. but i want him to be mysterious, if u know wat i mean LOL. no? ok.. And wats wrong with my wink? O.o i did it all the time... at schoool.

Yea i also wish for the holiday to last until i go to collage too... *mind wander off*

Btw sorry, for those who read the royal palace, i wont be posting it today nor tomorrow. mostly cause i was lazy... *ahem* but im currently out of ideas lol


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Conflicts

Aisha's POV:

I walked back, feeling frustrated and confuse at the same time. Just as I opened the door, people were shouting and gathering at the Gathering Place. They crowded around Speka. I frowned slightly before approached them. I fought my way through the crowd, trying to find out what was happening. Noticing my presence, Speka looked up. Her eyes were weary and full of distraught. Her face showed an expression somewhat worry and aggravated. She held a piece of paper in her hand. I eyed it carefully before snatched it away.

_Hell Fire _

_Our members had been attack. We found your marks. To prevent this from happen again, we had came up with a decision. _

_We had decided to declare War. _

_Faceless Assassins_

I stared at the paper in disbelief as I reread it.

"This is an outrage!" Jason shouted out before other started to join in. "We didn't even attack them."

"Aisha, come with me to the office," Speka said before turned around and walked away. With one last look around the crowd, I ran after her. "Aisha, you know anything about this?" She asked once I had sat down on the couch.

"No."

"Aisha, you know this is serious right?"

I frowned, "yes, I know. Why are you asking me this?"

But she ignored my question and continued with her next one. "Where were you after the mission?"

I stared at her blankly. "Are you accusing me for this!?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just asking you a question."

"Really? Cause this sounds more like an interrogation to me."

"Aisha-"

"Are you seriously accusing your own daughter?"

"I'm not, Aisha. I was just asking to-"

"Just asking?" I snorted. "Don't you know your daughter long enough to know that I would never do that?" I don't know why but I lost it. I just... Lost it. All of my regrets and anger spilled out. I'd been holding it in for the last 10 years and now it just escaped from me. Even though she tried to find some time to spend with me, that still weren't enough.

"Aisha-"

"Oh wait, you don't. CAUSE ALL YOU EVER CARE ABOUT IS YOUR PRIDE AND YOUR GANG!" Tears started streaming down my face unconsciously as my voice raised. "THIS IS WHY DAD LEFT YOU." Immediately I wished I hadn't said that because her mouth dropped lightly, as if wanting to say something but it wouldn't come out. Her pale face were now replaced by agony and grief as her eyes started to water. She was heartbroken.

Hating myself for saying that, I dashed toward the door. I yanked it open only to find the members were outside, looking worry and shock. I ignored them and sprang outside, only to be welcome by the cold air as they stepped aside to made a path. I ran until my legs hurt. I'm not even sure where I was going but I ran nonstop. I don't care about any of this. I just don't want to get involve in this.

After I was out of energy, I leaned against the wall and slid down on the cold, hard floor. Tears of regret, loneliness, and anger I had kept it in for the last 10 years finally poured out. My sob soon turned into a cry as I buried my face on my knees with my arms wrapped around my legs, wanting to made myself as small and invisible as possible.

_This isn't a life how I wanted._

Narrator's POV:

"4 injures and... 1 dead," the voice of a guy dressed in armors trailed off as him and his companion fell silence. In front of them were 4 beds, each for each target, except for the dead one, who was brought outside for later funeral.

"Who's the 5th?" Elsword asked quietly as his sad, crimson gaze scanned through the white beds.

"..Steve," Chung managed to choked out the words as he gripped on his shooters tightly, turning his knuckles white. Elsword stole a glance at his best friend. Steve was Chung's neighborhood friend since little, but they were distance since they joined this gang. But it doesn't mean that he had stop became Steve's best bud.

Elsword cleared his throat awkwardly, "can you show me where the place got target?"

Chung nodded. With one last glance, he turned around and led the way. It was the gym that got attack. Pretty obvious actually, consider that's the place where most people gather, plus, it's near the entrance. The door had been smashed down, the wall crumpled and had collapsed, revealing the dirt that the wall had prevent to enter. Consider this was an underground lair, the dirt hadn't collapsed on them. The place was a mess.

"Someone had locked the door to prevent the other to go out and hacked in the security systems. They shut down all of the cameras and energy in this place. We thought it was just the power outage until an explosion was heard. Since the door was locked, I had to smashed it down in order to get in," Chung said as he picked up a piece of brick before threw it across the area.

"Are you sure it's the Hell Fire?" Elsword asked, uncertain.

He shrugged. "We have proof."

"Still..." Elsword sighed, but didn't say anything afterward.

* * *

"As you may know, 5 of our people had been attack. One dead, four injured. And you know what that mean, right?" Eden asked as his eyes scanned through the crowd as they erupted in a chaos of cheering and growling. Satisfied, he waited for the crowd to calm down before spoke up again. "We need to get revenge for our members who had been attack! Show them who's in charge! And show them that they had mess, with the wrong gang. We're not gonna stand around and let them attack us. If they attack us, we attack them back. That's what we are name for, the Faceless Assassins. We assassinate people, we show absolute _no_ mercy toward our enemies. WE'RE GONNA ILLUMINATE THE HELL FIRE!" Edan looked at his gangs in satisfaction as the crowd raised their weapons in the air with cheering and roaring echoed through the huge area.

"Every. Single. One. Of them." He murmured as a smirk came on his wicked face.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

Sorry that last chapter was sort, well... at least the moment was. not sure how to describe those moment though..

elsword's in love XD and yes he is a playboy LOL.

just one more week left... *groan* i hate school T.T


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Next Target

Aisha's POV:

I woke up to find myself in a room painted in green. My head was throbbing as I sat up. My eyes were tired and hurt from the previous night. Everything in this room were green. The curtain, the closets, the chairs, everything.

"You sleep a lot," a voice sounded as I looked over. Eve was sitting on the chair near my bed.

_Why hadn't I notice her before?_ I thought as I blinked. "Where...?"

"We're at Lime's house. Figure you wouldn't want to go back. Can't let you sleep on the street like a homeless person either. That would be nice though," Eve joked with a smile as I let out a laugh. "Hungry?"

"Kinda."

Without any words, she stood up and walked out the door. She came back later with Lime and Rena, followed them were another elf. Rena set down a tray of food filled with smash potatoes and chicken before flopped down on the bed cheerfully. Lime reached over to put her hand on my forehead to check my temperature before cheerfully smile. "Eat something before you starve to death."

I nodded as I returned the smile.

"Oh this is Quinn, she live here with me," Lime introduced as the new elf happily waved at me. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail with black hair string wrapped around her pony tail. She had white flowers near her elf ears and a white cloth that wrapped around her collar, there was an orange star in the middle of her collar. She was wearing a dress that was down to her knees with black and white at the top and green at the bottom with white and black outline, spread out. She wore sleeves that started near her elbow and went all the way down to her wrists. She wore black boots with whits flowers on both side and a bow with a green flower on the middle and white feathers on both side. On her wrist were a symbol of the Hell Fire. "Well, it's late, Imma go to work. Cya later. Oh I'll see you at 3am, working late today," Lime said before she grabbed her stuff and headed out.

"What are you gonna do?" Rena asked the rest of us.

"I'm not sure, probably working on my magic again," I replied.

"Uh... I'll hang out with you today," Quinn said to Rena.

"Great, cause I'm not sure what to do either," Rena laughed. "Eve?"

"Weapons."

"Oh yea, I forgot about that."

"What weapons?" I asked, clearly confuse.

"Eve was ask to work on enchanting the weapons for the battle coming up."

"I'll help then," I said.

"Ok, we'll be heading back to gang in another 15 mins," Eve said.

Narrator's POV:

"You need us?" Chung asked as he closed the door.

"I got a new mission for you," Edan said as he looked through a stack of paper. "Where it is..." He mumbled silently. "Oh right," he said as before he opened the desk drawer and took out a picture.

"Next target?" Raven asked as Elsword took the picture. The picture showed a girl dressed in green, with elf ears and flowers on her hair. The address was written below it.

"Yep, she is a member of the Hell Fire, she live separately from them and her name is Quinn."

Er... Let just skip to 11 pm~

"Are you gonna wait for Lime?" Rena asked as she brushed her hair.

"No, it's too long. Thanks for staying with me, the house is so lonely at night without her," Quinn said as she hugged the pillow while watching Rena.

"No problem, beside, you're like a little sis to me," Rena giggled.

"Mm..."

Rena put the comb down as she stood up and grabbed a glass of water. She gulped it down before she headed toward the room door to lock it. Just as she reached the door, it burst open. With a shriek, she back-flipped away. "Faceless Assassins," Rena murmured as Quinn got out her bow. She narrowed her eyes as saw a familiar person dressed in white cloak. His eyes widen as he saw her but quickly hid it.

"That's her," a blond boy dressed in white armor said as he pointed at Quinn. They nodded before dashed toward their target.

"Evoke!"

A mini sphere appeared as it knocked the 3 away from Quinn.

"Headshot!" Chung fired a bullet Rena. Unable to dodged it, she used her blade to blocked it, pushing her back. She dashed toward them before jumped up, firing 2 arrows before sent out 3 arrows at different degrees. Quinn dashed toward them and used Slide Double Kick.

"Wolf Fang! Flying Impact!"

Raven dashed at her, causing her to get knocked back.

"Fatality!"

Rena said as she got in front of them.

"Sword Fall!"

Elsword casted the spell, causing Rena to fell back.

"Karma!"

She said as she jumped up.

"Sharp Fall!"

Quinn jumped down, making a big impact as she stunned Raven and Chung.

"Rage Cutter!"

Elsword said as Rena jumped out of the way. Quinn got the full hit as she fell down.

"We're wasting time," Elsword said irritatedly.

"Ugh got it," Chung groaned as he recovered from the previous spell.

"Shooting Stars!"

Bullets were fired out from his Destroyed as it aimed for the 2 elf. Rena was threw back against the wall and fell down. She tried to got up but failed as her mind started losing consciousness since she took 3/4 of the bullets. Quinn was threw back as well due to having to endured both Elsword and Chung's spells in a row. Raven went over to finished Quinn off while Elsword walked toward Rena after they had recovered from the attacks.

"Should we kill her?" Elsword asked.

"Meh, don't care, do it if you want," Chung shrugged as he reloaded his cannon. Elsword turned back to Rena before bringing down the blade. Just before the blade came in contact with her bare neck, it was stop by another blade. Elsword looked up to find himself staring in a pair of serious hazel eyes.

"Don't kill her," Raven said as he used his blade to get Elsword's sword away from her neck. "She's not our target."

Elsword stared at Raven, confuse. He frowned slightly as he tried to think of a reason why Raven did it before the previous night memories came back to him. A grin appeared on his face as Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "No way! You're...!" His grin widen as he burst out laughing.

Raven and Chung just stood there, confuse.

"Alright...," Chung said uncertainly. "People says laughing is a medicine, but if you laugh for no reason, you _need_ medicine."

Raven bent over the still-laughing Elsword and touched his forehead. "Nope, temperature still normal."

"My friend got that same disease."

"I'm not even sure if it's a disease, but what medicine did she drink?"

"Er... I believe the disease is called amnesia."

"Chung... Amnesia is lost memories..."

"Oh... Oops... Might wanna call a doctor for her tomorrow...," he laughed nervously and awkwardly at some point.

After Elsword finished laughing, he decided to kept the thought to himself as they headed back.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Discussing

Narrator's POV:

A scream was heard as the girl dropped her bag in surprise and shock. She quickly dashed inside the messy room. Her hands came up to covered her mouth as tears ran down her pale face. In front of her was an elf, she had been beheaded with her bow snapped in half. "No.. no..." She whispered as she collapsed on the ground. "This couldn't be happening."

Aisha's POV:

My amethyst eyes scanned through the room surrounded by forest spirit as it stopped on the bloody wall._ Faceless Assassins..._ I sighed before putting my gaze on the elf on the floor. Sadness filled over me as I went over to help Rena up. Lime had put up Arielinna in the room to helped the 2 targets. But only 1 woke up.

"Ngh.." Rena groaned as she rubbed her head. "Where..." She looked around and stopped as she saw the 2 elf. She stumbled over the weeping elf before she flopped down next to her.

"This is just beginning.." Speka said as she got up next to me. I nodded. I gritted my teeth in anger before swirled around and headed to the stairs. "Where are you going?" Speka asked.

"I need to do something." And with that, I ran outside. The sun had barely pass the horizon as the stars started to disappear. _How do I find him though?_ I wondered as I walked toward the valley. _Guess the only way left is to wait.._ I sighed.

Raven's POV:

"No way! You cheated," Elsword complained as he threw down the cards, shattering it everywhere. "Nope, I beat you. Fair and square," Chung said as he put down his cards calmly.

"As if!"

"Oi, so lousy!" I said.

Tired of their childish game, I stood up and walked toward the door. I headed toward the living room, only to find people had already awake and were talking with the TV on. Sighing, I headed outside, frustrated._ Why can't I have some peace and quiet?_ I thought as I jumped up on the roof. I took a deep breath before exhaled. The sun was already up above the horizontal. The fresh morning breeze passed through as I enjoyed it. _At least something is nice here,_ I thought. As I walked around the roof, I suddenly stopped as I noticed a figure. I cautiously walked toward it but only relax as I saw a similar purple mage sitting on the roof, her back was against the chimney and was fast asleep._ She's open for any attacks.._ I thought as I pulled out my blade. _Might as well finish her off right now..._ I brought up my blade but stopped as I frowned. _Attacking someone that can't attack back would be cowardice._ I sighed and put the blade away. Instead, I kicked her slightly.

"Ngh.." A sound came out from her as her eyes opened lazily. Her hands came up to rubbed her eyes. She looked around as her gaze landed on me. She stared at me, as if asking "who are you?" Or "what am I doing here?" _Like a baby,_ I thought as I stared at her. She blinked once.. Blinked twice. Suddenly her eyes widen as she teleported away and summoned her staff.

"Took you long enough," I chuckled as she narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you want?" I asked.

"W-where's Elsword?" She stammered.

"What do you want with him?"

"..." Since she didn't said anything, I sighed and jumped down before walked back inside.

Narrator's POV:

Raven came back with 2 others later. A redhead and a blond boy. As the mage opened mouth to say something, she quickly stopped as the redhead appeared in front of her and pressed his mouth to hers. Her eyes widen as she dropped her staff abruptly. Raven's mouth dropped to the floor as Chung facepalmed himself.

"Right... You didn't know about it yet," Chung laughed nervously after feeling Raven's glare on him.

"You're explaining this to me later," he replied as his gaze drifted back on the 2.

After Elsword pulled away, Aisha took a step back, startled by his action. A blush appeared on her face as his smirk became wider.

"Elsword, stop sexual harassing her," Raven said as he got up next to Elsword.

He simply laughed. "So what was it that you need me for?" Elsword asked.

"Oh.. I uh..." Aisha stammered, as if trying to remember why she was here in the first place. "Oh.. Why did you..?" Her voice trailed off as she picked up her staff awkwardly. The 3 boys understood what she was trying to says as they exchanged looks.

"Mission is a mission," Raven replied.

"Can't really rejected it," Chung shrugged.

"I'm gonna go with her, call me when necessary," Elsword said as he turned the surprise Aisha around and pushed her away from the 2 with his hand behind her back before the other 2 could rejected. "Look, a mission is a mission, we didn't do it on purpose," he started as he pushed her off the roof. Startled, she shrieked but quickly did a somersault once she got down to stopped her fall. "And you might want to be careful from now on. Our main target are mostly the Hell Fire." He jumped down after her and sat on the trash box.

"We didn-" Aisha started but got interrupted.

"I know the Hell Fire didn't attack us."

She stared at him dumbfounded. "You do?"

"Obviously, the HF aren't that stupid to do it." Aisha narrowed her eyes at him at the word "stupid", but decided to just let it go. "What we need is to find out the truth." Aisha stared at him before nodded. She was surprise at how willingly he was to help the 2 gangs, but was confuse on the reason why he did this. She was also relief he was willing to help her out. She was planning to do this but afraid she wouldn't be able to accomplish it. "So.. In order to do that, you need to get stronger."

"Are you saying I'm not strong?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I beat you last time," he grinned.

"Wha-! That... That was because I got off guard," she pouted.

"Exactly."

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~ hopefully...

BTW SO SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE! well im just too lazy BUT MY MOM WAS MAKING ME STUDY and i was lazy... again BUT I WAS TOO LAZY TO EDITING... tat isnt an excuse isnt it?..

I love how i could make my friends laugh due to my childish personality and stupidity :D ...did i just insulted myself?

GAHH TOO SLEEPY. NIGHT


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Training

Aisha's POV:

"Meteor Shower!"

Red, flaming meteors rained down from the sky, hitting my opponent and burning the ground before he fell down.

"Rage Cutter!"

As my cue, I quickly jumped out of the yellow/orange circle before a bunch of swords flew up. I dashed toward him before did a hit with my staff, an uppercut, and created explosion beneath me. Elsword was sent in the air, I swiftly sent out 2 fireballs, a wave of wind, and 3 lightning strike. I used Chain Lightning before continued on my combos.

"Harsh Chaser."

_Oh shit._ A short thought came into my mind as the sword found his mark on my cloak before pulled me toward him. _Ugh, why does his combos made it so hard to get knock down!?_ I growled softly as he summoned 4 Cornwells behind him.

"Rage Cutter."

This time, I wasn't able to escaped from the circle so I ended up getting caught in it. I fell down on the hard stone floor. As I struggled to get up, Elsword put his blade near my neck, signaling me not to move any further.

"I win," he stated as he pulled his sword away. I sighed before loosening my grip on the staff._ This is the 6th times already,_ I thought. Elsword outstretched his hand and I grabbed it as he pulled me up. "You need to be faster, and your defense are too weak," he said as he crossed over to his pack bag.

"I'm a mage, what do you expect?" I flopped down on the rusty stone bench as he threw me a bottle water.

"Exactly. Most mage don't do close range attack, and you're one of them, well, part of it," he paused only to gulped down half of the bottle before spoke up again. "When going against close range enemies, you have an advantage. But their job is to keep you in their range, so use teleport to dodge their attacks."

"..You seem to know a lot about these stuff."

"I fights with different people. Since Speka only let you join recently, you didn't get to fight in real battles with different classes."

"Yea.. I'm pretty hopeless."

"Don't worry, you'll get it... Hopefully..." That last part was so quiet but I managed to catch it.

"Hopefully... Not a good word to encourage someone," I replied, a little hurt by his doubt.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you got it." I gulped down on some cold water as I observed him. For real, I don't even know how I got down here without being suspicious...

* * *

Flashback~

"Come on, I know a good place to train," Elsword said as he led me deeper into the valley. He came to a stop when we were at a dead end. He moved over and pushed the grey, dirty, metal trashcan out of the way, revealed a black manhole on the ground. He opened the manhole before disappeared underneath. I followed him cautiously. It was dark, so I summoned some fires to kept the place lid up. After a turn, he came to stop at a ruin. I stared in surprise at how big this place was. "This place used to belong to the Legendary Fox, the most powerful gang. But they were attacked and they got defeated. The gang was destroyed, leaving this mess," he said with a little hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Legendary Fox? I heard of it before... They were led by a man name... Something started with Sie, was it?.." Suddenly Elsword abruptly stopped, causing me to bumped into him. I fell down before he turned around. His eyes were fierce and angry. His face turned cold and pale as he glared down at me with those crimson eyes. His piercing crimson eyes sent down a chill through me as I can do nothing but stared at him confusingly.

"Don't... Mention that name. Ever." He harshly hissed. Surprise at his reaction, I was speechless. Then he turned back around and walked to the middle of the room. He threw his pack bag near the wall as he took out his swords. I got up and grabbed my staff, I was about to headed toward him until he swiftly turned around and dashed at me.

"Eeekk!" A shriek came out of me before I used Cyclone. The tornado got him as it pulled him in and away from me. That left me some time to calm down before he recovered. "Dammit! Freaking warn me the next time!" I snapped at him.

"There's no warning in real battle, is there?" He smirked before charging at me again.

* * *

_Speaking of that... Why did he even get mad when I mentioned the name?.._ I thought.

"Yo grape. Stop spacing out," a voice startled me as I got back to reality.

"Oh sorry what?" I said as I looked up, only to realized my face was 3 inch away from his. Startled, my eyes widen as I fell back off the bench.

"Nice teddy bears underwear," he commented with a huge grin. My eyes widen as I quickly stood up and flushed as I pulled my skirt down. "You-! Chain Lightning!" Elsword, who wasn't expecting for this, got caught in the lightning before he got electrocuted and collapsed on the ground.

"Damn I was just playing," he grumbled as he rubbed his head roughly and sat up.

"You fucking pervert little baka! Don't jokes around with stuff like that!" I exclaimed as I took a nervous stepped back with my hand still clinging tightly on my purple skirt.

"My mistake, princess."

"..." My face suddenly went blanked as I stared at him. Slowly, I grabbed my weapon tightly and raised my staff up. Sensing the danger, Elsword moved back a little.

"Oh shi-"

"Chain Lightning!"

Rena's POV:

"Eve," I said as I looked at her meddling with a strange device.

"Hm?"

"Where's Aisha?"

"No clue," she shrugged without taking her eyes off of the device.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"..."

Long... Awkward silence... Count to 30 sec if ur not lazy.

"Eve."

"Hm?"

"I'M BORED! Play with me!" I pouted.

She sighed before put down her tools and the strange device. "Alright you wanna stalk Aisha?"

"Eh?" I asked, confused by her sudden question.

"Want to or not?"

"Hell yea! Let's do it!" I exclaimed before she pulled out a blue screen.

* * *

PS: not sure if CN can do this but...

Wateves~

* * *

The screen popped up, sending out blue lights. "Oh... My... Holy... El..." I mumbled as I saw what was on the screen. A certain purple mage was playing around with a redheaded.. On the floor!

"He's from the Faceless Assassins, also the guy from last time," Eve said as she zoomed in the video.

"So.. you can see anything with this?" I asked.

"No, it only work if there is a chip there."

"Then..."

"I put the chip on almost everyone in this gang to keep track of them. I also put some on people whom I met and some in other gangs' hideouts."

_ Oh my God... She's creepy..._ A thought traveled through me as I gulped. _Gotta check my clothes later..._

"I'm not creepy, I'm just following Speka's orders."

_Oh my God.. She can read my mind?_ I thought as panic raised in me.

"Stop your useless questions and watch the show," Eve said as she nodded toward the screen. I did what she said and "observed" the 2.

"How did she has a boyfriend and I don't..?" I mumbled after a while.

"Cause you're... Rena, she's Aisha."

"Aw! You're being mean Eve!" I pouted.

"Whatever." _Though... How did she know him...?_ I thought as I observed the swordman who had got her staff and playfully put it high above her reach._ If I'm not mistaking, he's one of the strongest member in the FA..._ I scanned through my memories as I watched Aisha on her tiptoes, trying to grabbed her staff. _Damn he's cute..._ A thought came to my mind as the swordman grinned widely on the screen. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that._ Knock out of it Rena! Though... Having a relationship with another person from another gang is dangerous.. Aisha shouldn't do this..._

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

And... i have nothing to say.

Oh right. might b a lil slow on the Royal Palace... since im stuck on the next chp aha...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Narrator's POV:

"Elsword! Give it!" The Elemental Master whined as she jumped up, trying to reached for her staff.

"You wannit? You gotta get it," the Infinity Sword laughed as he took a step back with a staff high above him. Irritated, Aisha took a couple of steps back, determine to get her belonging back. In one swift motion, she leaped at him. Surprise, Elsword fell down due to the weight she was putting on him. He landed on the ground hard as the staff bounced away from his grasp. A sweet scent of roses traveled to his nose as he opened his eyes. His eyes widen as what he saw in front of him.

Unaware of his gaze, Aisha reached up for her staff. She held it in her hand before unsummoned it. Feeling a little uncomfortable, she shifted around slightly. As she looked down, all she saw was red, spiky hair. Frowning, she looked down even below her and gasped as she saw what position the 2 were in. His face was right in her... Um... Breast... As his other arm wrapped around her waist. Startled, she quickly got off and brushed the dust off her clothes with her head down as her face turned bright red.

"Um... I... Uh..." She started but her voice trailed off as she can't think of anything to says.

"Uh... Yea... Me too.." He said before he awkwardly turned away, his face was also turning red. _She smell nice..._ The thought came abruptly into his mind as he stole a glance at her without her knowing.

"Uh um... Good thing no one saw us right?" She laughed awkwardly as she played with the tip of her skirt, suddenly find it interesting.

"Uh yea, haha..." He laughed lightly.

* * *

Buuuuttttttt... They were wrong.

"..." A Code Nemesis and a Night Watcher elf stared at the screen, dumbfounded.

"A-aha.. M-maybe we shouldn't have spy on them..." Rena managed as a nervous laugh escaped from her before Eve nodded in agreement. "Might not want to tell her about this either..."

"Well I'm gonna go to the Gathering Place," Eve said as she stood up.

"Ok, can I use your.. Uh.. Stalking Machine?" Rena asked as she gestured to the screen.

"Yea, be careful."

Rena waited until Eve were out of sight before switching from video to video. She had almost every places they went and people we had met. She stopped as she reached a video that caught her attention. The screen showed a person dressed in white cloak, holding a sharp blade. He stood as still as a statue, Rena could see the win swift past him, but he didn't even bother to move. In one swift motion, he dashed toward a dummy nearby and started attacking it. Rena watched in awe as her eyes widen. _What an amazing speed..._ She thought as he stepped on the dummy's chest, using it as a lift before he backflipped away from it. He quickly charged at it once his one foot touched the ground. In one swift action, he was on the other side of the dummy, landing in a crouch. As he stood up, the dummy broke into 5 pieces. Rena's mouth opened in shock, forming a small oval. The Blade Master wiped the sweats off his forehead as he closed his eyes. Rena waited for him to opened it again as she played around with Eve's small, colorful balls surrounding her. Once his eyes lifted up, she could see a sign of pain and sadness located in it._ Such sadness..._ She thought as if his sadness had affected her. Her delicate fingers reached over and came in contact with the blue screen. She dragged it over the smooth screen before stopping it on his peach-color lip. She observed it carefully as if imagining how it would feel like.

Suddenly the door swung open. Startle, Rena stood up abruptly, knocking over the chair and bumping head against the lamp light located nearby. "I was juggling!" She blurted out.

"...Excuse me?" Eve said as she stared at Rena, confuse.

_Damn why did I said that..._ "N-nothing!" She laughed awkwardly as Eve went over to get her phone.

"Ok... try not to get yourself in the hospital." She said before heading out and closing the door again. Rena sighed and relaxed as she rubbed the top of her head where it had hit the light. _Ow.._.

* * *

"Uh it's getting late, we should go back," Elsword said as he grabbed his sword.

"Y-yea..." Aisha mumbled as she gulped down some more cold water from the bottle. The 2 still hadn't forgot about that last... Incident. The 2 walked back silently, and awkwardly at some points. "So.. Um.. How did you became a member of the Faceless Assassins?" Aisha asked, breaking the silence as she looked down at her shoes.

"Hm? Oh, they accepted me since they saw how I fight in combat," he said as he slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Oh.. How old were you then?"

"9."

"9!?"

"Yea, I was the youngest one then."

"Your parents must be proud.." Aisha laughed softly.

"..." But he stayed silence.

"Do you have sibling? I always want one.. But everyone know that's not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"My birth... Was a mistake. And I asked you a question 5 sec ago!"

"You talk too much, shut up."

"Wha-! What's up with y-!?"

Sighing, he quickly shut her up by pressing his lip against hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip, hard, before pulling away. A smile appeared on his face as he watched the mage turning rose pink. "There you go, that's better," he patted her head before turned around and walked ahead, leaving the mage turning from pink to red in embarrassment and anger.

"YOU-! COME BACK HERE YOU DUMBASS!" She summoned her staff and chased after him but he had already set off once he felt the aura around her.

* * *

_Damn... Where is he?_ Aisha thought as she stopped to catch her breath. _He is so dead once I catch him..._ She clenched her hands into fists as she unsummoned her staff.

"Aisha?" A voice called out in surprise as Aisha looked over. There stood a girl dressed in black, holding a spear.

"Oh hi Ara," Aisha smiled as she walked over.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh um... Nothing really, was just buying something," she laughed nervously as she moved her spear around. _A lie...obviously,_ Aisha thought. But she decided to let it pass. It's rude to get into other people business when you don't need to. "S-so did you heard about Quinn?" Ara asked, changing the subject.

"Yea..." Aisha's voice trailed off as she remembered the previous event.

"Oh um, I gotta run, cya later," Ara said as she glanced nervously at a nearby valley. She have Aisha a wave before dashed toward that valley. Confuse, Aisha waved back at her as she watched Ara disappeared behind the corner.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

AYAAAA SORRYY FOR HAVENT UPDATING. BEEN BUSY STUPI- I MEAN STUDYING!

and been trying to think of some ideas for both story.. which led to a whole new ideas... gonna write tat story later though lol x3

I HATE SCHOOL! *threw fireballs at it*

5 mins later...

*school looks the same* ... GAHHHH THIS SCHOOL WONT GO DOWN!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Narrator's POV:

_Ara?_ Elsword thought as he watched the girl vanished in the shadow. _Something about her is very familiar..._

"Found you." A threatening voice sounded behind him, causing him to snapped back to reality before looked up, only to find the flustered and pissed Elemental Master standing above him, staff in one hand as the other hand rested against her hip.

"Chain Lightning!"

_ Oh fuck..._

Elsword's POV:

I sighed as I leaned back against the tree. My body stung everywhere thanks to that bitch's stupid spell. "You really like that spell don't you?" I asked as I sat up on the branch.

"Mhm, I like to see other get electrocuted," she replied with a laugh. Her laugh was friendly and playful, making me love her more, that's another thing about her that I had fell in love with...

"Oh how nice.."

"Yea, I'm just nice and thoughtful like that," she giggled.

"Nice?... More like demon.." I mumbled lightly, loud enough for her to hear it.

"Hey!" She punched me in the arm playfully, making me smiled a little. I stared out at the sky as the sun was about to sink below the horizontal. I was having so much fun that I didn't even notice that time had passed without me knowing it. I always know when the sun set or when it rise, especially after that incident.. Somehow the sun was the only thing that kept me awake through the memories of the past.

_"Thank you for everything.." _That phrase also came to me, no matter how hard I try to forget it. That was the last thing she said... But I wasn't able to...

"Elsword?" A small voice startled me back to reality.

"Hm?" I turned around to find myself staring in a pair of a worry, amethyst eyes. _She's... Worry about me?_ I thought as I stared at her worry and confuse amethyst eyes.

"Are you...?" She started but her voice trailed off. Smiling, I pulled her into a tight embrace. My arms wrapped around her skinny waist as I took in her scent. She shifted around lightly before spoke up. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice was close to a whisper as she hesitated to return the hug. Her chin rested against my shoulder as I rested my left hand against her silky, amethyst hair.

"Nothing," I pulled away before ruffled her hair.

Aisha's POV:

_Wonder what's going on in his mind... I never can tell,_ I wondered as he ruffled my hair gently. For a second ago, his eyes held pain and sadness...

"Grape head, hand me that bottle water will ya?"

"Here you go, cherry head," I replied before throwing him a bottle which I had took from his pack bag.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "When did you started calling me cherry head?" He gulped down 1/3 of the bottle.

"When did you started calling me grape head?" I threw back.

He grinned, "I see whatchu did there."

"Aren't you tired?" I asked, feeling a little tired myself.

"No, I'm exhausted."

Without permission, I searched his pack bag and found some lollipops. I threw one behind me without looking as I reached in for another one. "You're welcome," I smiled as I settled myself on the tree branch with my legs hanging out, swinging back and forth.

"Uh.. Thanks.. For searching through my stuff without asking me," he said as he threw the wrapper away before put the lollipop in his mouth. We sat there in silence as the bright, orange, warming sun settled down below the horizontal. The stars came out to replaced what had been lost and gone. The night was cool and windy, but the temperature was just right.

I pulled out my phone before messaging to Rena: _cover for me, might be late today._ I turned it off and flipped it on the back as I saw a bat sticker. I dragged my hand over it as the memories came back to me.

* * *

_"Happy birthday!" A woman dressed in purple exclaimed as she held out a present. Since I was homeschool, I didn't had any friends then, and she never let me go outside unless she is there with me. "Open it!" I opened it as my hand touched the purple wrappers. I reached in before pulled out a black case. I looked at her, she had a gentle smile on her face as she nodded toward the case. I opened it and pulled out an amethyst touch screen iPhone. Behind it was a purple, white, and black bat, similar to her bat. _

_"Thanks mom!" I exclaimed as I pulled her into a hug. "What is this bat for?" _

_"One day, you'll become just like me," she said with a smile as she ruffled my hair._

* * *

_Good time.._ I smiled at that memories. _But it didn't turned out like how she expected..._

"Grape.." A voice startled me back. Actually no, it was the action that had startled me back to reality. A pair of hands wrapped around my waist before pulling me toward him.

"E-Els...?" I mumbled as I shifted around, feeling a little uncomfortable. I was sitting on his lap, my back was to him as I stared out at the green grass before us. He rested his head on my shoulder as his grip on my waist tighten.

"Just let me stay like this.. Just for tonight," he whispered as I could felt his breath against my neck. I was feeling uncomfortable but eventually, I relaxed against him. I dragged my hands toward my waist and pulled off one hand of his before clung ours together. He squeezed it as a smile appeared on my face.

"Ara..." He murmured lightly after a while.

"Huh?" I frowned. "What about her?"

"What's.. Her last name?"

"Hann, why?"

"..Nothing.."

Soon, he was fast asleep. I pulled out my phone again. _Sorry, uh... Told Speka I'm gonna sleep at Lime's house._ I hit sent as I stared at the message. Later, a text came.

_Rena: You are? _

_Me: no, just have some business... Don't tell Speka tho. _

_Rena: oh I c... Ok then, I'll call Lime and Speka for ya. _

_Me: thx Rena._

I put it away before my eye lids started closing too.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

hm... where did u guys imagine this story took place when u read it?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Narrator's POV:

_Beep! Beep!_

The sounds kept ringing, breaking the trees' peaceful silence. _What is that sound?_ The Elemental Master thought to as she frowned due to the bright brightness of the sunlight. She moved around uncomfortably until she felt herself falling in midair. Her eyes snapped wide open before a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked down to find herself hanging in midair, the ground as 13 feet below her. She put her gaze up and found herself staring in a pair of crimson eyes. He pulled her up before settling himself against the tree. Aisha sighed before searched through the redhead's pack bag and found a bottle of water. She gulped down half of it as she rubbed the sleep out of her.

Elsword took out his phone and checked the messages before put it away. "We better get back, we been away for more than a day." Aisha nodded before gathered her stuff and jumped down from the tree, followed closely by Elsword. Aisha stopped only to fixed her shoes and skirt as Elsword swung the pack bag over his shoulder. "Hurry, I'll walk you home," Elsword said as he impatiently walked ahead. Hearing that, Aisha quickly ran after him and slowed down so their pace could match. "Meet me again later at 4 pm, we need to continue on the training," he said after a while.

Aisha nodded before wondering why does he care so much about whether she is strong or not. Well, it's true that she hadn't been really good at handling things in battles lately, and he always there to help her. She felt safe around him, but she can't just rely on him most of the time. Guess that's the reason why she needed to train herself.

Elsword's POV:

I walked back to the hideout right after I had Aisha safely home. I had been gone for almost a day, no one probably noticed. The place was kinda quiet, well, it had always been like this. I walked down the narrow corridor and turned right where a black door stood out against the grey wall. I turned the knob and pushed it as I walked in and closed it behind me, making it as quiet as possible. "What took you so long?" A voice called out, causing me to jumped up. My heart was beating like crazy as I turned around, only to find a guy dressed in white cloak sitting on the chair as his golden eyes bored into mine.

"Uh... Just something," I said before flopped down on the floor next to Chung, who was fixing his Shooters.

"Yea well, guess what!" Chung exclaimed.

"What?"

"Edan is going to the Northern City for some important mission, that mean we have 4 weeks of partying!"

"Didn't we do that every night?"

"Oh right... Well 4 weeks of no missions!"

I rolled my eyes at his childish attitude.

Aisha's POV:

"So?" Rena asked as she folded her hands and rested her chin on top with her elbows against the bed. Her limerick eyes stared at me as I stared back.

"What?" I asked, confuse.

"Where did you go yesterday?"

"Out."

"Well obviously, but I mean where,... specifically?" She pressed on that last word as she leaned in closer.

"I went to..." I trailed off as I tried to think of something in my head.

"Hey you're back," another voice sounded as the sound of the door slammed shut. I turned around to find Eve had entered the room, her 2 drones circled around her head._ Save by the bell._

"Yea, howcha doing?" I asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Fine." Was her only word as she sat down on the chair before turned on the light and pulled out her equipments. Not wanting Rena to change back to the previous topic, I pretended to be interest in Eve's tinkering. Her delicate fingers moved back and forth, turning and switching the complicated-looking machine.

Noticing my stare, she looked up. "So how's your date with Elsword?"

I blinked once. Blinked twice. "I'm sorry what?"

"How's your date with Elsword?" She repeated as she tilted her head slightly to the side questionably.

"..." Feeling the air and the wind direction changed behind me, I turned around, only to find Rena was waving her hands furiously. She froze.

After a minute of awkward silence, she leaned to the side with her hand touching her black boot. "1... And 2..." She leaned to the other side, repeating the actions as I awkwardly stared at her. "I was just stretching."

"Rena... Spill it." I stare at her.

"Well.. You see.. I... Uh.."

"We were just spying on your date," Eve spoke up before I turned around.

"What!?"

"Eve! Thought we're not gonna tell her that!" Rena whined.

"You did what!?" I asked again. "How could you just spy on me like that!?"

"Rena was bored," Eve shrugged.

"W-well... I was but..." She tried to think of a reason as she looked around the room, avoiding eyes contact with me.

"Rena!"

"I'm sorry! Promise not to do it again!" She promised as she clasped her hands together and gave me that puppy face. Her limerick eyes sparkled as it looked at me sadly, her cheeks puffed out, making her looked like a child.

_It's too adorable! How can I say no to that? Seriously I'm trying to find a way to say no..._ I sighed. "Fine, but no more spying! For neither of you!"

* * *

It was 11:35 pm when I came out and observe the beautiful, shining stars. Unable to sleep after the training sessions with Elsword, I decided to head out and get some fresh air, hoping to get myself tired. I jumped up on the roof and lay myself down on the rough floor next to the chimney. The stars sparkled in the night sky, brightening it's surrounding.

Everyone of them were pretty, but only one caught my attention. The star hanging right above me stood out lonely in the night. There weren't any stars surrounding it, but its light were bright enough to shine through the whole area. _Its light... Lonely but full of determination._ I observed it for a while until the air was getting cold. But just watching it made me feel warm and comfort... In a way.

"Aisha?" A voice called out before I twirled my head around, alert. I lowered down my guard when it was only Leo, he wore a red jacket with his usual white, baggy pant as he approached me. "Can't sleep?"

"No... You?" I replied as he settled down next to me.

"No.." We laid there and stared up at the sky. After a moment, he spoke up. "See that star?" He pointed to the lonely star above us as I nodded. "It's always there. My mom used to say that it's the star of your ancestor... Or your love one. They always look out for you, no matter what."

_Love one..._ I thought silently as I stared at him._ He looked so different from when we first met, that perverted..._ His expression contained happiness and he seem relax, as if he had nothing to worry about._ Like a child with a happy life..._ Noticing me staring at him, he returned the stare.

Suddenly, his lip curved into a smirk before I narrowed my eyes slightly, knowing he was up to something. "Ya know..." He started out as his hand slowly reached up, moving toward me. I quickly slapped his hand away before it could get any closer to my body and summoned some hell fires between us.

"Don't even think about it."

"Alright, jeez, cranky."

I roll my eyes before sat up. I stood up and brushed away the dust before headed toward the edge of the roof.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"I'm just gonna take a quick walk to my house," I replied before jumped down and walked the opposite direction, where Leo had his eyes on me until I was out of sight.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

gahhhh spent my saturday with 5 hrs of testing... and the rest... i ended up arguing with someone...

oh well~~ think u guys gonna like the next chap :3 or not... but we'll c XD and no its not cheesy... still wondering y my mind contains a bunch of cheesy ideas...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Epic Failed

Narrator's POV:

A purple hair girl casually walked from her house to the secret gang hideout. By now, everyone had locked themselves up in their home as gangsters starting roaming around. The night was silent, no wind, no cars, no humans. It was like an abandon place as Aisha headed toward the 18th valley, which was one valley before her gang's hideout.

As she reached the corner, she heard whispers in the dark. Immediately, she jumped up on the roof and hid herself in the shadow as she glanced down. A man dressed in red was talking with a man dressed in black. She squinted her eyes as she recognized who they were. It was Edan, the leader of the Faceless Assassins, and Valak, the leader of the Soul Eater gang!

_What are those 2 doing here? Talking like old friends? _She thought as she narrowed her eyes at the 2.

Her ears perked up as the word "Hell Fire" was mentioned. She tried her best to listen but only a couple of words sank into her mind. "Betrayal", "Kill", and "Illuminate." After a while, Edan left the valley.

He jumped on the roof right before Aisha hid in the shadow behind the chimney. He didn't seen to notice her so he went ahead back to his hideout. Curious, Aisha followed him. Aisha tried to remember every twists and turns of the valley as she followed him, making sure not to let him out of her sight but not to get too close either.

Right when he headed into the Faceless Assassinates' hideout, a voice called out behind her. "Get her!"

_Oh shit!_ Aisha cursed herself for being so careless. She jumped on the roof, only to find herself facing other 2 Faceless Assassinates members. They summoned their swords before swinging their weapons harshly at her. Thankfully, she had good reflexes from battling with Elsword and her friends, so she managed to dodged all of them.

What she didn't know was that... When she dodged the sword swings, she had to step back each time. With one wrong move, her foot slipped from the roof's slippery edge. She managed to grabbed hold of the edge as she looked down where more members had gather.

_Dammit!_ She cursed silently before deciding to make a huge risk. She jumped down and landed in the middle of the crowd before summoned her staff. As the other was about to charge, she yelled.

"Meteor Shower!"

Meteors rained down from the sky onto the enemies as they collapsed in pain with minor burns. _Gotta run gotta run gotta run..._ She urged herself quickly as she dashed through the valley with all of the twists and turns. Her heart raced as she headed toward the exit. However, before she could reached it, a rope was sent toward her. It wrapped itself around her body, trapping her arms and tied her legs as she fell down. Gah! Goddammit! She cursed silently as she struggled to get out of the rope. Footsteps were heard as more people approached her.

"Nice job, Chloe," one of them said to a girl with pink hair with purple clothes that look like she had taken a job as a prostitute. A wicked smirk is on her face as someone headed toward Aisha and put her over his shoulder.

She continued to struggled as the members headed back to their hideout. _I am so dead when Speka heard about this..._ Aisha sighed.

After some more confusing twists and turns, Aisha was threw against the wall where she fell down. With the rope still tied around her, she continued to struggled to tried to get out of it. Her hair was loose during the run, so it fell down as it covered her face. She heard some more footsteps and felt eyes were on her as a man spoke up.

She recognized it as Edan.

"As you can see, we have got ourself a spy... From the Hell Fire."

Murmuring were heard and some people shouted out angry curses at her. Among the crowd where a pair of cerulean eyes stared at the struggling mage in terror. _Aw shit!_ He thought before silently slipped away from the crowd. He slammed open the door to his room where a redheaded was laying on his bed, a bored look was on his face and a black hair swordman sat on the couch, holding his sword. "Elsword! She got caught!" The blond boy hissed as he tried to catch his breath.

"What are you talking about Chung?" He boredly asked before letting out a yawn.

"Aisha got caught! They are getting ready for an interrogation!" He said urgently between his panting.

"What!?" Knowing what Chung meant by the term "she", Elsword got out of bed and sprang toward the Hostage Area with Chung and Raven followed closely behind.

They pushed their way through the crowd as angry roars echoed throughout the place. Elsword's eyes widen as he saw the hostage. Edan had ready a whip borrowed from Chloe as the interrogation was about to started.

How the system of interrogation work was that they ask their hostage a question, if they don't answer it, you're allow to torture them until they decide to talk. Sometimes it could lead to the end of their life if necessary.

As he was about to headed toward Aisha's aid, a hand shot across his chest as it stopped him from moving any further. He looked to the right to found himself staring at a pair of threatening golden eyes, warning not to go any further. Elsword understood his mentor's decision as he restrained himself from running toward Aisha.

"Let the interrogation begin," Edan said as he ready his whip. "What was the Hell Fire's plan to fight again?" Elsword bit his bottom lip harshly until he tasted blood as his gaze traveled from his lover to his leader.

Raven put a hand on Elsword's bony shoulder and squeezed it tightly. As Aisha didn't say anything, Edan raised his whip high up before sent it flying down on the purple hair girl's back.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

Waa thx rosie~~~ got a lil help from rosie on this ideas XP

and wat? i review on my own stories? o3o ...think someone need an explanation... and i dont say kawaii lol xD

btw... how would u guys think if i made ara original is a nine-tail fox, she can hid her form as a cat, and she can sometimes turn into human? :D

and how it is tat reading this stories made u guys creep out? :O


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Substitutes

Narrator's POV:

Each whip came down and shot a wave of pain through her as she pressed her cheek against the hard stone. Her fingers pressed tight together as she bit her lip harshly, trying to endure the pain and kept herself silence.

The redheaded tried to look away from the scene but his body won't allow him to do it. As each whip came out, his heart ached and pain exploded from his shoulder. His friend had used his Nasod Hand to squeezed his shoulder, making sure that he won't do anything stupid. He just wanted to come running to her aid and kill off his evil leader, but of course, if he do that, he won't be able to survive either. And he don't want to give out any trouble toward his gang mates and Aisha.

"Elsword, just turn away," the Deadly Chaser said softly as he cast worry glances, not at his friend but at the girl who was being torture. Instead of listening to him, he knocked away the Blade Master's hand.

Just as the whip was about to came down, a hand stopped it in midair. "I'll do it," the redheaded said as he kept his head low with his long, red bangs overshadowed his eyes. The leader looked at him in surprise before a smile appeared on his gruesome face.

"Very well," Edan said before he handed Elsword the black whip.

With shaky hand, Elsword reached for it. He bit his lip harshly as he raised up the black whip before bringing it down. With each slash, he made sure it's not too harsh, but not too light either. In case Edan grew suspicious.

_I'm sorry Aisha..._

* * *

Since the hostage won't reveal anything, Edan finally told the redheaded to stop. Relief, he immediately stop the whip but restrained himself from rushing at her. "We'll get some information out of her... We'll try again tomorrow," Edan said before people started to leave the room. "You 2, guard the room," Edan said as he nodded toward Raven and Chung.

Just as the last person left, Elsword walked over to Chung. "Do me a favor?"

Chung eyed him suspiciously before answered, "What it is..?"

"Hack into the security system and change the illusion on the camera. Then make sure no one come in here."

After a moment of hesitation, he sighed. "Alright, you're so lucky I know how to deal with technology."

Elsword smiled lightly as Raven and Chung closed the door behind them. Elsword headed over where Aisha laid, nearly unconscious. Her white cloak on the back was damp in red from the slash marks. He tried his best to restrained himself from embracing her, check her wound, and held her in his arms. Instead, he simply kneeled down and observed her. He kept an eye out for the camera as he watched it at the corner of his eyes. Then later, there were 2 knocks on the door. Knowing who it was from, he relaxed as he sat down.

He pulled Aisha closer and tightly embrace her. His hand on her waist, trying careful not to touch the wound as his other hand was out behind her head, pressing her closer to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly in her ears as he pressed her closer, feeling the warm coming from her and sensing her sweet smell.

Aisha let out a laugh, "It's alright."

Silence fell between them as Elsword took off the ropes tied around her wrists and ankles before tightly embraced her again.

"E-Elsword?" Aisha whispered. "Edan... And Valak."

Elsword's eyes darkened as a frown appeared on his face. "What about them?"

"I saw they were in a valley near the Soul Eater hideout. They were discussing something about the Hell Fire."

_Something about the Hell Fire? What were they trying to do?_ Elsword thought as he held Aisha closer to him. "It's good that we got information, but don't risk your life trying to get it," he whispered gently, worry for her safety.

"Mm.. This is just one time, don't worry," Aisha assured him as she let out a little laugh.

Elsword look around the room. It was covered by grey wall and nothing else beside a grey, metal door for exit and a camera. Suddenly his phone rang. Startled, he picked it up.

"Elsword, we're switching guards. Hid somewhere because they gonna check if she's still there!" Chung's voice urged him.

"Where am I-?" Elsword's voice trailed off as he looked above, where the air vent was place. "Got it. Oh and do me a favor, show me walking out before the 2 arrive. And try to think of something while I get Aisha out."

"Wait E-" He turned off the phone as he quickly got up. "Aisha, I'm gonna get you outta here, for now, just laid there." He quickly tied the ropes back on loosely, but making sure it don't fall out unless she struggle.

"Mm..." Aisha mumbled as she watched Elsword closely. In one swift motion, he jumped up and grabbed hold of the air vent lid. With his other hand, he pried the lid off as he climbed in the small tunnel. He gave Aisha a quick look before closed the lid.

Just as she settled down against the wall, the door swung opened, revealed a male in heavy armor and a female dressing like a prostitute with a staff. _Dark mage.._ Aisha thought grimly as the 2 observed her.

"So this is the slut?" The male asked as he kneeled down to her level. He harshly grabbed her chin and lifted it up. "Pretty cute." Disgusted, she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously before harshly turned away from his touch.

"This is not the time to play, and you have 3 seconds to get away from that bitch," the female says in a dangerous low voice as she ready her staff.

"E-eh? I-I was just kidding!" He said as he sweat dropped. He quickly got away from the purple mage and ran outside.

The dark mage sighed and headed out after him before closing the door.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

gahhh parents these days! DX playing for 4 hours a day is not a lot! Q.Q so strict


End file.
